Innocence
by xSweetMacabre
Summary: Sasori was transfixed. Enthralled by his brilliant blue eyes; his blond hair that might have been made out of silk. The boy was young- he knew that. But how far will he go to feed his desires? SasoDei.
1. An Unexpected Rescue

**Summary: **Sasori was transfixed. Enthralled by his brilliant blue eyes; his blond hair that might have been made out of silk. The boy set a fire inside of him that he couldn't seem to stifle. The blond was young- he knew that. But how far will he go to feed his desires? SasorixDeidara, Warnings inside.

**Disclaimer:** You'd think that by the term '**fan**-fiction', it's kind of implied that you don't own it. That'd just be conceited.

**Warnings:** Shotacon, Yaoi, Hidan Language.

**A/N:** I'll say this straight off- **if the age gap of twelve to twenty-nine makes you uncomfortable or offends you in any way, I suggest you leave- now. **Yeah so- this story was bobbing round in my head for quite some time now, and I decided to execute it. Updates will probably be every two weeks. So- enjoy!

* * *

**Innocence**

**Chapter 1 – An Unexpected Rescue**

_First Sight_

* * *

There was blood everywhere.

It was like a crimson rainstorm- the tiny red tears splattering onto the walls as Kakuzu and Hidan slashed the surrounding ANBU in half.

The battle was getting fiercer- the opponents getting more vicious and precise in their movements.

Sasori was worried. And that- was saying something.

The puppet master's red locks (that matched perfectly with his blood-splattered face) adhered to his forehead- slick with sweat. He was calculating his every move- swift and absolute in every advance he made with his puppet. He danced a wicked dance with the ANBU- his puppet's blades slicing through the porcelain masks (and their skulls) with earnest and a certain savagery.

There were more coming- he knew that; and one second of eye-contact with his fellow Akatsuki members told him they knew that too.

It was just a matter of time.

The mission was simple enough- go to Iwagakure and retrieve a three thousand year old book- filled with all sort of secret medical jutsu that could prove useful to the Akatsuki organization.

Leader-sama knew that there was a possibility of a threat- which is why he sent Sasori with Kakuzu and Hidan.

They reached the location of the book in a few days- an ancient shop in the middle of the dusty village.

They waited until it was dark to make their move- infiltrating the shop ever so meticulously. The missing nins made their way into the back, then started searching through all of the crates; tearing them open and practically dumping out the contents. The boxes diminished in number quickly until there were only a few left. Hidan took one step toward the wooden crates- and that's when all hell broke loose.

It seemed the old hags that owned the place were smart enough to put a few alarm jutsu on the valuable crate. The immortal only had a few moments to spew out all of the colorful words he knew before the ANBU swarmed down on them.

Sasori was bored at first- slicing through the advancing ANBU with a blasé expression on his face.

But they were increasing in number rapidly; the puppet master had to be fully alert now.

The three Akatsuki members knew they had to escape; quick. Sasori started to take steps toward Kakuzu- all the while massacring his opponents.

Soon he was back to back with the stitched-nin; feeling the other man's arm movements against his shoulder.

"Kakuzu, we have to retreat" The puppet master's stoic voice masked his panic perfectly.

The stitched man nodded once- pulling Hidan by his cloak as he was just about to slash an ANBU's head off.

They slowly made their way to a clear opening; taking tiny steps as not to alert their opponents.

Once they were close enough to the exit- they bolted; ran as fast as they could through the village.

They could hear the screams of fury from the ANBU close behind them- their voices like fuel for the Akatsuki member's tiring legs.

It seemed the whole of Iwa was out to watch the show- some with pure disgust painted on their faces, others with a sort of admiration- envying the missing nins because of the jeopardous life they led- while they rotted away in the dusty village.

Some of the less cowardly villagers stood in their way; blocking the exit gate.

The puppet master let out a snort despite his exhaustion, _As if they can do anything to slow us down._

Sasori didn't have time to summon his puppet- even if he did, he couldn't control it while moving so fiercely. So he did the only thing that he could- sent a vicious rainstorm of shuriken and kunai billowing toward the villagers.

Bodies dropped; blood laced with innocence splattered on the gravel.

The puppet master's face was contorted into a permanent sneer as he gashed through the countless Iwa townsmen.

He could see the gate now- its ornate wooden doors only meters away. His muddy eyes darted around frantically; looking for any obstacles. His eyes stopped on a woman- old and jaded; her tarnished blond hair pulled into a bun- the once lustrous strands now laced with dust.

She was walking in front of the gates; slowly- like it was any other day; like there was no danger at all.

Sasori had no choice; he had to get the women out of the way. He pulled out his katana that was resting on his back- and sliced through the women's chest in once swift motion.

And that's when he saw him.

His bright blue eyes and brilliant blond hair stood out like oil on cotton- his soft face dotted with crimson- silk like hair covering half of his face so only one lucent eye was shown. The boy was no older than twelve- his height and over-all child-like appearance giving his age away. Even with his cherubic appearance, Sasori could see a glint of something shine in his ultramarine eye- something the puppet master was quite familiar with.

The moon shone like a spotlight on the two males- its eerie glow casting down on their faces; making them look like zombies in some cheap horror flick.

The boy's tiny fingers were laced with the women's- her torso gushing out crimson rivers; cracked ribs poking out beneath dead skin and through cut flesh.

But the boy didn't back away. The glint in his eye grew larger- taking it over completely. Brown eyes were paralyzed on the angelic face of the boy; his soft, petal-like lips curving into a smile.

Sasori was taken back at first- his katana; still slick with virgin blood, loosening in his grip- until he felt his own lips twist into a smile. Everything slowed down- as if the world stopped turning just so the two could gaze at each other without any movement.

The boy shook the other's hand off- a disgusted look carved into his delicate features; as if the very thought of the women's essence still lingering around made him want to vomit.

The puppet master stood there for a few moments- paralyzed; lost in the brilliant oceanic depths of the boy's eye.

Hidan's string of curses wrapped around Kakuzu's rough, hurried voice to make a melody of panic and fear that brought Sasori back to reality.

He only had a few seconds to think- muddy eyes never leaving that one gleaming orb.

He lurched forward; avoiding the lifeless women's bloodied, decaying torso and grabbed the boy's hand.

The blond was surprised at first- hesitant at the man's callousness. He shook it off, though, as he laced his fingers with the other's and ran forward with only one thought in mind, _I have to get out of here._

So he moved as fast as he could; his ivory legs becoming splattered with mud and gravel.

They ran for what seemed like miles until their tiring limbs seemed like they would detach themselves at any moment.

He knew who they were. The Akatsuki. People in town always talked of them; of how _wild _they were. He envied them. They had so much freedom; so much to live for yet so little to loose. He wanted that. He wanted to be free of this melancholy town with its dusty roads and tasteless store fronts. Iwa was, for lack of a better term, boring. All it was was dirt. Dirt and old people- old people who would tell cautionary tales of dangerous men, saying that the best way to live life was just to stay here- and rot in the dirt. Iwa was like one of those clichéd old towns in western movies- tumbleweeds and all. (1)

The villagers and ANBU were long behind them now- their angry voices fading in the Akatsuki member's dust.

Sasori looked down at the straggling blond; his legs obviously too frail to handle this sort of endurance.

Iwa was so far away now. The missing nins slowed down once they entered a forest- their limbs ultimately coming to a halt.

Dawn was breaking now; its thick gold light filtrating through the tree tops; casting pinprick shadows on the male's faces.

The boy's wrist was sore. He wanted to take it and cradle it in his other hand- but was too afraid to let go of the red-headed man.

"That was fucking close!" A silver-haired man said after a short silence with only huffing breaths and heavy heaving. He was grinning like a maniac as he put both hands beneath his head and slid down a nearby tree. The flaking bark breaking against his back made a sick crunching noise- like bones would make is you took a sledgehammer to them.

The other man- a masked one- walked over to the male that had shouted, then sitting down on the dirty forest floor; the dust rising up to obscure his legs.

The one that was currently giving his fingers a death grip just stood there- he seemed to be waiting for something …

The blond knew he should be quiet- just wait with the red headed stranger. But a hard rising came up his throat; pushing at the raw insides of his neck until he couldn't take it anymore. He coughed a little; sputtering at the end.

The man holding his hand gave the blond the most profound death glare he had ever seen- his muddy eyes then darting to the others. The yellow eyes of the masked man found them- if not in the current situation, the blond boy would have said his eyes were the color of the sun on a hot afternoon- his dark mask surrounding them made them look like twin gleaming moons on a starless, summer night.

The silver-haired one didn't move- he either didn't hear the blond, or he just didn't care. The boy had a strange feeling it was the latter.

The sunny-eyed one (The boy named him- being quite sure if he ever voiced that nickname out loud, the masked man would tear him apart) started to take steps forward- slowly; hesitantly.

The red head moved in front of the blond a little more; concealing his lithe body with his own.

Now that the boy was standing close to him- he could see that the man was short; shorter and younger-looking than any rouge ninja should. He was still at lease two feet taller than the blond; but still.

The masked man stood in front of the red head now; his gloved hand moving up to push the man out of the way. He stumbled sideways- the firm grasp on the boy's hand finally breaking.

The blond looked up into the sunny eyes. Unlike the red head, this man towered over him.

"Sasori ….."

He seemed to be referring to the stranger now shifting restlessly on the forest floor. Brown eyes looked up.

"What is _that_?"

The silver haired one had apparently had an epiphany on the whole situation.

The blond's mouth turned into a scowl- already beginning to hate the crude man.

"Hidan- no need to be rude, now." The masked man said; a hint of friendliness in his tone.

"I'm sure Sasori has a very good reason on taking this little girl from her home" The blond deadpanned; a growl threatening to escape his lips.

The red head, Sasori, shot up at this comment.

"It's not a girl!" He said indignantly- which the blond would have appreciated for not of the crude use of 'it'.

"Is it?" Yeah- definitely not appreciating.

"What's your name, kid?"

The blond stopped for a moment- before gathering himself and saying confidently-

"I'm Deidara, un, and if you call me a girl again, I'll blow you to pieces!"

**

* * *

****A/N:** Isn't Deidara just so cute? Anyway- I hope I'm not completely disgusting for writing this one. Well- please tell me if you would like to see more of this! Also- please tell me if I should raise Deidara's age. Thanks for reading!

**(1):** I always pictured Iwa as a dusty western town, even if it the village hidden in rocks. Doesn't make much sense, does it? Ah well- it's my vision and I'm sticking to it!


	2. Eternally Fleeting

**Disclaimer:** Do you really think that if owned Naruto I would have killed off the two hottest characters?

**A/N:** Yay! It seems people actually like this story glomps reviewers Well- I got a few suggestions on raising his age. So- I raised it to thirteen. Wow, Carissa, A whole year?! Yeah, I know. But- I think that's a good age to start with … well, anyways- here's chapter two for you!

* * *

**Innocence**

**Chapter 2 – Eternally Fleeting**

_Flaming Puppets_

* * *

He just had to take the little shit, didn't he?

Sasori was currently standing in Leader-sama's chamber- the cave's perpetual drips and the amused hymn of the hidden man's voice made a disturbing melody that perturbed the red head like no other.

The blond boy was standing next to him; his tiny fingers giving a death grip to the hem of the other man's cloak.

"Sasori, for no apparent reason other than your own impetuosity, you have taken this boy from his home"

The addressed man nodded, making sure to keep his eyes downcast. He shifted his eyes to his right, noticing that the blond was just staring at the darkened figure of Leader-sama, his bright blue orb wide with fear. Sasori nudged the boy with his elbow, sending a glare through the dark. Deidara noticed his mistake and glued his eyes to the cave's floor.

"Normally, I would tell you to take the boy back- but that would be far too risky."

A crimson eyebrow rose- wondering what Leader was going to do with the kid. Surely he wouldn't make Sasori kill him..?

"So- I have decided to let him stay"

Sasori's chocolate eyes snapped up- disbelieving. He could only see the faded ivory of the man's smile and the glint of the various piercings he had on his face.

"He has an amazing chakra flow- and his kekkei genkai is quite … unique. You will train the boy until he is old enough to be a full fledged Akatsuki member. Then he will be promoted to being your partner- since you currently lack one"

Deidara's thoughts went into whirlwind. Him? An Akatsuki member? He had this dream so many times; it was hard to tell if it was really happening.

"But-but-" the red head stuttered; trying to make sense of what was happening.

"Are you trying to contradict me, Sasori?" The hidden man's voice got rougher- a sense of dominance protruding out of his words.

"N-No, Leader-sama."

"Good. Now take the boy to his room. Training will begin tomorrow. Understand?"

By 'his room', Leader-sama meant 'their room', which Sasori was none too pleased about.

"Yes, Leader-sama."

Sasori bowed; shoving Deidara's head down to do the same. He grabbed the boy's arm roughly and led him to the exit. He swore he heard Leader chuckle behind them.

The walk through the damp hallway was quiet- unbearably so. Well, it was better than the walk back from Iwa- where the other member's questioned him non-stop about why he had taken the boy, which caused Sasori to continually dodge the question like silver bullets. So, why **had** he taken the boy? The puppeteer didn't know himself; didn't have time to consider it. His thoughts were filled with blond hair and blue eyes. _The clichéd beauty_, Sasori thought. All he knew was that the boy made his heart pound- made it feel like it was in a boiling pot of water, being sacrificed by jungle men poking at it with sticks. He never felt this way before. Hell, he's never felt period. So why him? Why some pre-pubescent boy? Sasori felt dirty- like a pedophile.

The puppet master inwardly sighed. He felt awkward. His hands were posing as a problem- he couldn't find a right placement for them. So he just kept fidgeting around with them, first crossing them tight against his chest in an attempt to look careless, then putting them at his sides- but that felt stupid to Sasori.

He tried to focus on the door-way ahead of them- it seemed so far away. He legs felt like they were crossing each other- like he was walking in a wrong way. He tried to concentrate on his leg movements- _left foot, right foot, left foot right foot …_

Soon- much to Sasori's relief- they reached the doorway. He opened it, light spilling out like milk into the darkness. He walked into the corridor; checking over his shoulder to make sure the blond was still behind him. Looking into the slightly frightened expression of the boy, Sasori was reminded of a puppy dog that was kicked far too many times.

Having the puppy dog image in his head, the red head started to think of what the blond would look like with dog ears on. Then cat ears. Then bunny ears. Sasori liked the bunny ears- very much. He imagined Deidara in just his underwear- his golden hair spilled over his shoulders, his cheeks dusted with pink, one of his white fluffy ears bent down into his face. The puppeteer could feel a white heat rising in his abdomen at the mental image; making him flush slightly. He needed a distraction- now.

"Deidara." _Yeah, real nice distraction, Sasori._

"Yes, Danna, un?" Muddy eyes widened; feeling the fire of arousal burn his insides more rapidly.

"What the hell did you just call me?!"

They were at their door now; the red-head stopping and turning around to face the younger boy.

"Well, un- you saved me, so- that means you're my D-Danna now" The blond could feel pink advancing on his cheeks- wondering if he had said the wrong thing. Sasori was confused. What happened to the over confident blond he had met in the forest?

"Saved you?"

"Y-Yeah, un. They didn't appreciate me- my art, I mean."

"You? An artist? Tch." The red head scoffed while opening the door to their bedroom; flicking on a light switch to reveal two beds and various other things.

"Yes, Danna, un! I am an artist who molds its true form!"

The older man, ignoring his new nickname, sighed. "Oh? And what is its 'true form'?"

Deidara's eye glowed more profoundly- more confidently.

"I mold it to be fleeting, un!"

Sasori deadpanned.

"Fleeting?"

The blond nodded enthusiastically- overjoyed by the fact that he had met someone who finally understood his art.

"Tch, brat. Art is not fleeting. Art is meant to live forever"

Now it was the blond's turn to deadpan.

"_Forever_? No way, Danna, un! Art is meant to be short-lived; where you can only appreciate it for a few seconds until it fades into nothing!"

Chocolate eyes rolled. "What? Are you mentally challenged or something? It's not art if it only lives for a few seconds, brat! To truly be considered art, it must be eternal; living forever to be admired! I should know- I am a _true_ artist."

Blue eyes brightened at this statement- ignoring the pretentious air of it. "Really? What's your form? Mine's clay"

"Tch. As if I care" Sasori looked down at the boy- a hurt expression lacing his delicate features. "I work with puppets"

"Oh, how cool!" The blond exclaimed, earning a look of approval from the red head before adding, "Well, it would be- if you set them on fire after you made them or something."

"Tch, you said you worked with clay, right? Well- isn't clay eternal?"

The blond shook his head with a smile on his face, "Not my clay, un."

A crimson eyebrow rose; edging the boy to elaborate.

"What the creepy guy was talking about- my kekkei genkai and my chakra, un"

Sasori was confused at first, then his confusion turned into shock as the younger boy held out his hands. There, in his palms, were mouths; their tongues flicking about- slick with salvia.

The puppet master cleared his throat before he spoke, "And what do those … _things_ have to do with clay being fleeting?"

"Danna, un. You're so stupid!"

"Brat-"

"No, Danna, un, shut up and let me explain" Ah- there was the boy that threatened to blow them all up.

Deidara, ignoring the venomous look on the other's face, continued. "I lace the clay with my own chakra, then, when I'm about to use it, I let my palm mouths chew it. Then I take it and mold it into things, birds and spiders are my favorite, and I throw them and activate them- which causes them to go BOOM!" The blond was nearly panting at his excitement over the whole subject- even dropping the "un"; his mouth (the one on his face) curved into an enthusiastic grin.

"So- let me get this straight, you use your clay to blow things up?"

The younger of the two nodded- still grinning.

"Tch, how stupid."

Deidara's smile fell- his blue eyes becoming a little darker, like an ocean about to be hit by a storm.

"You're the one who's stupid, un! You wouldn't know true art if it hit you in the face!"

"Yeah, yeah, kid. You're giving me a headache."

The blond seethed- ready to punch the red head. But he turned away, going to a large work bench at the other end of the room.

Now that there was no argument to distract him, Deidara could take in the room's full appearance. There were two beds, donned in black sheets. Two wooden night stands stationed at each of the beds. There were also dressers, and two work benches, one of which was covered in various puppet parts (Deidara assumed).

He felt awkward just standing there, so he went over to one of the beds (the one that wasn't all ruffled and obviously slept in) and sat down.

The cotton fabric felt good against his skin- making him tired. He yawned loudly while he reached up and took out the pony tail that was resting on top of his head. He let his head drop onto the pillow- the feathery softness felt like cloud nine to the boy.

Sasori watched this with mild interest. He watched as the younger boy let his hair spill onto his shoulders- causing the bunny image to rear its disgustingly cute head once again. He started to scold himself for thinking about a boy so young, so … innocent. It was a few minutes of internal struggling until the puppeteer realized he didn't even know how old the boy really was.

"Hey, brat"

"Mm, yes, Danna?" The blond said sleepily.

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen"

_Thirteen, hm? That's not too bad. He's awfully immature though …_

After a few moments he could hear the steadied breathing of the blond- who was currently dreaming of setting puppets on fire.

He would not feel the cold touch of Sasori's fingers on his cheek. He would not feel his callous fingers tangle in his hair. He would not hear his name being quietly whimpered as the red head slept.

He won't even notice how many times Sasori appeared in his own dreams.

**

* * *

****A/N:** And we have our first art argument. But- hey, it wouldn't be a SasorixDeidara fic without it! Yes, Sasori sleeps, but only sometimes. It just goes with the story. I'm going to make Sasori a little more human in this one, like only a few steps into making himself into a puppet. Maybe our favorite blond bomber will change his mind out the whole thing? ;D And Deidara in bunny ears?! How cute would that be? -day dreams- Please tell me what you think! Reviews help me pump out chapters faster! And next chapter will be longer and more exciting!


	3. Deidara's Bloodlust

**Disclaimer:** -sigh- It seems I have run out of witty things to say ... Yeah. I don't own.

**A/N:** I really like this chapter. Nothing especially exciting happens- I just like it. It's longer than the last two chapters, and I've probably went over it about twenty times. Well, thank you to everyone who reviewed! Enjoy!

* * *

**Innocence**

**Chapter 3 - Deidara's Bloodlust ...**

_Sparkles_

* * *

Sasori woke with a start; the bright morning light seeping through the cave's cracks blinding him.

His muddy eyes darted around- dazed. The chocolate orbs widened temporarily at seeing the lump in the bed next to him- before remembering last night's string of events.

The red head sighed sleepily as his feet met the cold stone floor, then slipping into the bathroom.

He looked in the mirror with droopy eyes- cringing slightly at his appearance.

His hair was on the edge of being out of control- the various ruby cowlicks jutting out at awkward angles; some swooping down to cover his forehead.

His porcelain skin was blotched red- his usually stoic chocolate eyes laced with some raw emotion the puppeteer was not familiar with.

He ran his fingers through thick crimson hair; rubbing it between his fingers to feel the grime.

Reasoning with himself that his mind had been far too preoccupied to deal with personal hygiene, he slipped out of his red pajamas (that clashed horribly with his hair) and replaced them with searing hot water.

The torrid liquid felt good- the near boiling water blotching his porcelain skin even more.

He squeezed shampoo into his hand; letting it seep through his fingers before lacing it through his hair.

He marveled at the scent. He had bought it at a little organic shop in a village a few miles from the hide-out. He remembered walking into the store- it was dim inside; shadows billowing up in the corners like they were afraid of the dull candle light protruding from the center of the shop. He had gotten used to the strange smells after awhile- and somehow found a new appreciation for them. There must have been thousands of different herbs and spices on the various shelves; all of their spirits wafting up to make an overpowering- yet almost sweet- perfumed cloud rise to the ceiling of the shop.

This particular bottle, though, smelled of cinnamon and apples and orange blossoms- like the air of an old orchard planted right next to a big-red chewing gum factory.

Sasori enjoyed his time alone in the shower. It was his time to think clearly; the steam and ardent scorch of the water bringing a sort of lucidness to his mind. After awhile though, the water would loose its scathe and begin to dull down to a lukewarm waterfall.

He sighed- disappointed that there was nothing more to distract him. That stupid (-ly adorable) kid just won't leave his mind alone. The puppeteer was close to a mental breakdown. All night it was like an epic internal battle- where blond hair and blue eyes were winning. The boy stood at the gates of Sasori's mind; begging the keeper to let him in- taunting him. He would just keep yelling "Danna, Danna!" in the most alluring voice the red head had ever heard. Oh, why did he have to call him that? The name Deidara had given him just added fuel to the already out of control fire that was growing in Sasori's mind- and heart. The red head fought him, though- threw spears and shot cannons to the best of his ability. But- it was no use. Sasori had half expected the blond to send in a wooden bunny rabbit; jumping out of it and ambushing him with viciously sharp carrots. But the blond didn't have to resort to that- soon the puppeteer surrendered; letting Deidara fill his mind with every horribly delicious fantasy he could think of.

The drenched red head stepped out of the shower and into the steam that had filled that bathroom- laced with the thin cinnamon apple scent.

He tucked a towel around his waist, using another to ruffle away the stray water droplets in his hair.

He walked out of the bathroom- the steam following him like a bad omen. After checking that the blond was still asleep, the puppeteer dropped his towel and started to dress quickly- slightly paranoid of the slumbering boy waking up and seeing his body completely unexposed- completely _vulnerable_.

He slipped on his usual Akatsuki wear minus the cloak- taking out all of his weapons from the last mission and setting them on his dresser. He turned around- half expecting Deidara to be wide awake; staring at him. But no. The blond boy was still lost in his seemingly eternal slumber.

Sasori's mental clock ticked and tocked impatiently- driving him mad. He hated waiting.

So, he strode out of the room with one last muddy glare at the sleeping blond. _He'll probably yell or something when he's awake anyway, _the puppeteer reasoned with himself.

He walked into the empty kitchen. The stone walls were thick- no joyful morning light filtrating through, making it dark- ominous, even.

The red head walked across the room, flicking on a light switch. The light hanging from the ceiling was dim- making it all the drearier.

He walked to the granite island in the middle of the kitchen, sitting down on one of the stools. His eyes glanced at the clock hanging on the wall opposite him- 8:42 a.m.

He gave a tiresome sigh, wondering why he had forced himself out of bed so early. Perhaps it was the reoccurring thoughts of the blond boy; perhaps it was just because he felt dirty and wanted a shower. He was so frustrated- in _every_ way possible.

Sasori pushed all thoughts out of his mind- storing all reflections and worries away; making his mental canvas devoid of any color- of any _feeling_.

The blankness of his mind and the heavy weight of sleep fell on him violently. His head hit the granite counter-top with a _thud_- his body silently thanking him for rest.

––––––»

Deidara opened his eyes reluctantly. He could feel the mid-afternoon light dance on his eyelids- singing to the blond to wake up.

"Danna….." The boy moaned sleepily (oh- if only the puppeteer was in the room to hear _that_) half asleep and looking for something- or _someone_- to get out of bed for.

But he heard no response. The boy sat there for awhile- slowly coming back from his dreamland of burning buildings and decaying bodies.

He sat up, his blue eyes dulled with sleep. Deidara picked up the hair tie that had been resting on his nightstand- then molding it with the silk strands to form his usual hairstyle.

He jumped out of bed, the cold stone floor sending a thousand volts of electricity through his feet- jarring his bones.

He got used to the cold feeling of the cave, before taking a few steps further away from his bed.

The first thing he noticed was that Sasori was not around. A sense of worry hit him before he realized the smug red head had probably just waltzed out of the room without even noticing the younger boy.

The blond made a _tch_ sound as he went to walk out of the room- before something caught his eye. It was on a dresser on the opposite side of the room; the morning light reflecting off of it making it look like a mini-Emerald City in muted tones.

The boy walked over to it- blinking a few times before picking it up. He ran the point of the kunai across his fingertips, hard- but not hard enough to bleed. He was always the sadist type, anyway.

He bolted out of the room with anticipation. The phrase 'Don't run with scissors' blaring in his mind like a 300db stereo- making him feel _dangerous_.

He headed toward the exit to the hide-out, remembering where it was from last night.

He ran out into the bright, warm light of May- thirsting for blood.

––––––»

"Hey, you damn puppet! Get the fuck off my waffles!"

Sasori awoke for the second time that day- Hidan's voice bouncing off his skull like a jackhammer.

He lifted his head off of the hard counter top; going to run his fingers through his hair before he noticed the stickiness that covered them.

Afflicted, Muddy eyes darted up- only to be met with the crude glare of the Jashinist.

He lifted his hand- a thick, gooey string of maple syrup connecting it to Hidan's plate.

The puppeteer groaned- trying to shake off the disgusting goop.

His head was pounding violently- making everything seem unreal. He was dimly aware of all the mutter around him, the only voice managing to crack through his reverie belonging to Hidan.

"Did you just hear what I said? Get your stupid puppet hand out of my fucking waffles!"

Sasori glared up- his light muddy eyes becoming marshes of darkness.

He ripped his hand away, clenching it to his side as he walked toward his room.

He went straight to the bathroom; running his hand under chilly water. He rubbed his fingers together, still feeling a slight stickiness. He smelled them- the sickly sweet scent going up his nostrils, making him sputter violently.

He walked back into the room, expecting to see the still sleeping form of Deidara. But- there was no one.

A knife of panic went through the puppeteer's chest- his chocolate eyes darting around frantically. He yelled the blond's name, but there was no response.

He swiftly walked out of the room, searching for the blond boy. He noticed the radiant light of the afternoon seeping through the exit door frame- going towards it.

––––––»

The forest was always so magnificent in the summer. The tree tops glimmered dully like cheap diamonds; the green foliage shining like Absinthe- the thick green liquid flowing down in brilliant waterfalls, crashing into grassy rivers.

Deidara was enchanted. The sun was beating down with earnest- making the blond squint. He felt dizzy- disorientated- like he just took a swim in the psychoactive waterfalls.

The blond walked toward the forest- dazed. He looked for movement, but only saw sparkly trees- like chips of crystal were embedded in their trunks.

He saw something move from the corner of his eyes- the clouded blue orbs shot up; searching.

He saw a flash of brown fur and black eyes- throwing the still glittering kunai on impulse.

––––––»

Sasori growled at the sun- trying to discourage it from shining so bright.

He put his hand to his forehead to block out the disobedient rays, pulling it away as he entered the thick forest surrounding the hideout. As he pulled his hand away, a strong smell wafted toward him- like tangy, maple scented sweat (Which wasn't that pleasant, mind you).

The puppeteer grimaced momentarily, before something danced along the edge of his vision- something blond and … _red_?

Sasori whipped his head to his left; finally spotting the younger boy.

He sat crossed legged on the forest floor; acid green leaves scattered around him. He was holding one of the puppeteer's kunai in his hand- the thick metal sparkling joyfully in the sunlight. In the other, he held a squirrel- the boy's fingers clasped tightly around its bushy tail. Sasori started to take steps further; one of his black boots crunching on a few sticks- catching the other boy's attention.

Wide, blue eyes stared up at him in wonder. As the puppeteer got close, he could see tiny specks of blood on the blond's face- his silk like hair laced with it. Muddy eyes shifted toward the now dead squirrel; its entrails falling out of its sliced stomach- thick, viscid strings of blood hanging down from the furry carcass.

Sasori slowly took the kunai out of the boy's hand- putting it in his pocket. They sat there for awhile, just staring at each other. The only sounds that came to their ears were the incessant chirping of birds in the trees surrounding them- it seemed like there were watching them; hoping to ease the tension with their joyous summer song.

The older of the two noticed a large blot of blood resting on the corner of the boy's eye. He took his finger and let it linger above that spot- before wiping it carefully off of the blond's face.

The boy flinched slightly at the contact- but didn't protest. He closed his visible eye when Sasori put his finger near it- opening it a few seconds after he took his hand away. Deidara's nose cringed slightly at the scent the wafted toward him- it was sickly sweet, disgusting, really.

"What are you _doing_?" The puppeteer's voice wasn't angry, he was genuinely curious.

The younger boy sputtered; only managed to protrude butchered forms of the letter "I".

A slight smirk played on the red head's lips.

"You're a very strange kid."

Deidara stopped his blubbering, looking up at Sasori with wide eyes- a pinkish tint making its way onto his cheeks.

"Come on." The red head said after a quiet chuckle.

The blond dropped the dead squirrel, trailing after Sasori like he was afraid he would get lost.

The walk back to the hide out was quiet, but not necessarily awkward. They were both too busy enjoying the light summer scenery.

––––––»

"SASORI SENPAI, WHERE WERE YOU? OOOH WHO'S THAT? HE'S PRETTY SASORI SENPAI!"

"Would you shut the fuck up you damn idiot? Why don't you go play in traffic or something?"

"Stop being mean to Tobi, Hidan."

"FUCK YOU PLANT MAN!"

"Hidan, that sort of language is highly unnecessary."

"Itachi's right, Hidan. There _are_ children in the room, you know."

"Tch. Yeah- take Itachi's side _again_. You're such a fucking pushover, Kisame."

"Hidan, shut up. _Now_."

"Fuck off, Kakuzu. I don't take orders from _you_."

"CAN'T WE ALL JUST GET ALONG AND FIGURE OUT THIS MYSTERY?!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"The boy- with Sasori!"

"What about 'im?"

"WHO IS HE?"

"Tch. Fucking puppet took him from our last mission, don't ask me why."

"Why?"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY?! Fucking idiot, I swear."

"What's his name?"

"Fuck if I know."

"I think it's Ladara or something …."

"Tch. Whatever. The damn puppet is back, so can we please just get a fucking move on?!"

Sasori and Deidara watched this scene with sweat drops attached to their foreheads. Deidara was twitching nervously- feeling a bit overwhelmed at the sudden ambush of new faces and angry, over-excited voices.

"And where exactly are you all going?" The puppeteer asked.

"We're going on an outing, Sasori senpai! To the village!"

"Where the fuck else would we be going out to?"

"_Hidan_…."

"Tch."

"Are you and Ladara coming with us Sasori senpai?"

"Un…It's Deidara…" The blond spoke up, his voice timid.

"Oh! That's a pretty name, Deidara senpai!"

"W-What did you just call me, un?!"

"Don't worry about it, Deidara- he calls _everyone_ that." The red head said, looking down into the boy's bright blue eye.

"CAN WE PLEASE GET FUCKING MOVING?!"

"Deidara and I have to go train, if you don't mind."

"Sasori- I don't recommend that. It's too late in the day now." Itachi's voice came out in a droll- obviously tired of the whole fiasco.

Sasori thought about this for a moment before figuring Itachi was right. He looked into the still blood-speckled face of Deidara.

"Fine. We'll go. Why don't you go get cleaned up?"

The blond nodded once, then going off to the bathroom.

"Don't fucking tell me we have to wait even longer!"

Sasori glared fiercely at the other man.

"Tch. Damn puppet ruins everything- first my waffles and now this." Hidan mumbled quietly- almost as if he were mourning his deceased breakfast.

"So- Sasori, what are we going to do with the kid?" Kisame said after a few moments of silence.

Chocolate eyes met with blue- a much duller blue than Deidara's, these eyes were beady and almost had a yellow tint to them.

"Leader said that I am to train him, and when he is ready- he will become my partner." Saying these words out loud made the full impact of the realization that much more violent- it made it that much more _real_. Sasori hadn't thought of what would happen when Deidara became his partner. He was too busy living in the present- dealing with all of his new founded emotions. All the puppeteer knew is that he would protect Deidara- with **everything** he has.

No one said anything- not even Hidan. But the red head knew what they were all thinking- knew exactly what question they were all dying to ask.

"_Why did you take him?"_

Sasori sighed inwardly, leaning his head back slightly ad he did so. Perhaps he should talk to someone about all of his frustrations. But who? No one in the Akatsuki was exactly the conversationalist type- _especially_not the type you would spill your heart out to. Perhaps Kisame- but he would just go tell Itachi everything he said.

_Maybe that's a risk I'm just going to have to take. _

After a few minutes of listening to Tobi talk about how "cute" he thought Deidara was, said blond walked into the entry way- blood free.

The whole of the Akatsuki began to walk out of the hide-out and toward the village. The village was tiny, quaint but with a modern air- the same one Sasori had bought his shampoo in.

The town was full of quirky shops- some sold costumes, others with weapons.

As they entered the village, Sasori (after much hesitation and nasty looks from Deidara) told Tobi to take him to get some stuff- since he showed up at the Akatsuki with practically nothing.

He gave a sweet smile and a tiny wave to the blond as he was dragged into the nearest shop- the boy reciprocating with a stuck out tongue.

The puppeteer stood in the middle of the village, watching the passersby with mild interest, until something caught his eye.

It was a shop window. There was no name above it, but Sasori could tell what it was. Brightly colored flags hung from the door frame; the silk billowing in the wind like neon pink steam. In the window lay many sparkly objects- the whole display like a mini Vegas Broadway show. There were clowns, feather boas, and those annoying strobe lights.

The red head started to walk toward the shop- the tiny flashes of light and vivid colors drawing him in.

He walked into the store, almost squinting from the bright blasts of color. It was completely silent inside- but it was_ screaming_ at the top of its lungs at the same time.

The puppeteer let his eyes wander over the insides of the shop for awhile, but decided it was time to leave once he started to develop a pulsing head ache.

The red head turned toward the door, only then noticing something hanging on one of the racks. He walked over to it, rubbing the softness between his fingers- becoming tempted to rub it against his cheeks.

His mind, for once, chose to be completely silent as he handed it to the sales girl, giving her some bills and walking out of the shop.

He spotted his fellow Akatsuki members standing near the exit gate of one of the shops, going towards them while slipping his recent purchase in his shirt (his cloak was absent; it was far too warm and people were sure to recognize them).

Deidara's face lit up when he saw the older man; practically running to him (or away from Tobi, depends how you look at it).

The walk back to the hide out was full of noise. But not from Sasori, the blond noticed. He was being unusually quiet, which made the younger of the two uneasy. He even tried to start another art argument with him, but not even that could bring the puppeteer out of his seemingly thoughtful reverie.

But it wasn't thoughtful at all. His inner voice had stayed taciturn; avoiding the subject of what he bought in the tacky shop like it was the plague.

Tomorrow. That's when he would think about it. After a good, Deidara-less night of sleep. He would talk to Kisame tomorrow. He would not think about what he bought- and he _surely_ wouldn't take it out and show the object of his lust. That's what he would do.

The red head nodded to himself once in confirmation of his plans- completely oblivious to what tomorrow would really bring- what new emotions he would feel, what foreign sights he would see, and what novel sounds he would hear.

But- he would just deal with those tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: **Hmm. I wonder what he bought ... He, you'll find out next chapter- which I already know is going to be my favorite so far ;D Please review! I love hearing about what you guys like and what you don't like! I check my E-mail obsessively, so PM me if you want! I don't bite, promise!


	4. and Sasori's Deidaralust

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, I would have re-named it 'Yaoi Ninja Paradise'.

**A/N:** Apparently, this story is interesting. Ha- favorite chapter so far. You'll see why. ;D

* * *

**Innocence**

**Chapter 4: and Sasori's Deidaralust**

_Kisses in the Rain_

* * *

"I think you may be in love, Sasori."

Eye roll. "He's a _brat_, Kisame- and I haven't even known him for a week. So I find it highly unlikely that I'm in… _love_ with him."

"Well you know what they say- love is blind."

Scoff. "Yeah well, I'm not. The only reason I feel _anything_ for him is because he's pretty."

Hearty laugh. "_Pretty_? I never thought I'd hear the great Akasuna no Sasori say anything is pretty."

Indignant glare. "Well- he's an exception! I honestly don't even really like him as a person, I just-"

"Want to shove him in a bunny costume and molest him?"

"KISAME!"

"Sorry, sorry. So- why do **you** think you're feeling this way?"

Sigh. "I already told you- he's just so damn… _tempting_. He has the most brilliant blue eyes I've ever seen. His hair is like heaven's blankets- radiantly gold and silky to the touch. And his skin- it's so incredibly soft and delicious- and when he blushes it turns into the most adorable shade of pink I've ever seen."

Muddy eyes glazed over in longing.

"So … you're sure you're not in love?"

Silence.

––––––»

Sasori made his way down the damp hallways of the Akatsuki hide-out. He made a turn to his right- crashing head on with a certain orange masked man.

"SASORI SENPAI!"

The puppeteer cringed at the loudness of Tobi's voice. His mind was already pulsing- all of his patience had escaped through the cracks of his skull that his concerns and frustrations had made.

"What is it, Tobi?" The words were said through gritted teeth- much harsher than he had intended.

"I wanted to give you something!"

The red head could see his muddy glare reflected back at him in a bright red bulb. The candy caught every splinter of light that was coming out of the cave's crevices- like a sweet, strawberry disco ball. The paper of the stick flaked against his calloused fingers.

The puppeteer shoved the sucker in his pocket before maneuvering himself around the annoying masked man. Tobi just stared after him- then shrugging and moving on to give Zetsu senpai his present.

Sasori shoved the door open with full force- the wooden plank hitting the wall with a loud crash. The puppeteer cringed again at the noise.

Muddy eyes darted toward the blond sitting on the bed. He was lying on his belly tracing arcane patterns on the comforter- his blue eyes looking up into afflicted brown ones before muttering in a quiet voice, "Is there something wrong, Danna?"

"Yes. But that's none of your business. Now get ready- we have to go train."

Without another glance toward the younger boy, the puppeteer went and busied himself with preparation. Deidara sighed, then followed Sasori's lead in getting ready.

"I'm glad, un. It's so boring just sitting here all day."

"Hmph."

"Aren't you supposed to be an S-ranked missing nin, un? Why aren't you going on missions and all that?"

"_Because_, brat. I have to stay here and train you. When Leader-sama thinks you're ready, you'll be able to go on missions with me."

"How long will that take?"

They were making their way to the forest now- the sky dark with impending rain clouds. The various weapons made irksome clanks with every step the read head took.

"It depends on how skilled you are now."

"Then it'll be pretty quick, un."

The puppeteer snorted, "Yeah- we'll see brat."

They were in a clearing now. Muddy eyes darted to the squirrel carcass still lying peacefully on the grass- ruby stains surrounding it- illuminating it like it was a sacrifice to some cabalistic god.

Sasori turned on his heel to face the younger boy. Thunder clanged throughout the forest at the same time the puppeteer took out a thick scroll- giving the blond a feeling of imminent doom.

"Do you know what this is, Deidara?"

The addressed boy's eyes shot up- shaking his head in response.

"This is _my_ art."

Not waiting for a response from the other boy, Sasori then took is thumb and bit it- hard. A cloud of smoke (closely resembling those of the sky) obscured the red head until a large, ugly _thing_ broke it apart.

A glint gleamed brightly in the puppeteer's eyes- turning the dull, chocolate orbs into topazes of sadism.

"Well, Deidara, are you ready?"

The blond, ignoring the other man's supposedly intimidating question, responded with "What the hell is that, un?!"

_Oh- as eloquent as ever, my dear Deidara. _

"This is a puppet, Deidara. But I guess your brain is just too small to register that. Now, I said _are you ready_?"

"That thing is the ugliest thing I've seen in my entire life, un!"

"LISTEN YOU DAMN BRAT, I DID NOT TAKE YOU OUT HERE SO YOU CAN CRITISIZE HIRUKO!"

"Oh dear Kami- you _named_ it?"

"JUST GET PREPARED TO FIGHT YOU STUPID SHIT!"

"Whatever, Danna, un."

The blond, still giggling, back away a few feet and became ready to fight.

The puppeteer's face was set in a sneer as he initiated Hiruko a bit sooner then he should have. The puppet launched at Deidara- his sharp tail shooting at him.

The blond was confused for a moment, before dodging Hiruko's tail as it whipped past his head.

"Do you still want to poke fun my art, Deidara?"

The blond ignored the question as he continued to maneuver his way around the puppet.

"Danna, un! This is … too…. hard!"

"Suck it up, brat."

The puppeteer had to let himself smile at this sight- the sadistic side of him dancing in glee.

Little balls of wetness started to pour from the sky- the drops landing on Deidara's sore arms. The blond, distracted for a moment as his eyes shot toward the sky, missed a beat- Hiruko's tail slicing his cheek.

Deidara let out a tiny yell as he fell to the ground. Sasori pulled his puppet back- shoving it aside as he ran over to the fallen blond. His boots squished against the wet, muddy ground. He bent down and lifted the younger boy- then carrying him to find shelter under a tree.

Deidara propped himself up against the trunk; his golden strands wet with rain and sweat.

"Deidara, are you alright?"

Blue eyes darted up to meet brown, "I'm fine, Danna, un. Just got distracted."

Sasori's brow furrowed, leaning down slightly to look at the cut. He took his finger and lifted up the younger boy's chin so that they were face to face. Then, without realizing it, the puppeteer took his other finger and ran it across the gash- the blood dripping from his fingertip. He put the appendage in his mouth, sucking the blond's blood away. It was thick and sweet- like his blood was laced with sugar.

Deidara looked confused at this for a moment, then shrugging it off as just another one of the puppeteer's quirks.

The red head, remembering many of those overrated doctor television programs, pulled out the sucker Tobi had given him and gave it to the blond.

The younger boy's eyes lit up as he smiled in thanks before popping the candy in his mouth.

His tongue swirled around the sucker- letting his saliva become laced with that thick strawberry taste before swallowing.

He darted the candy in and out his mouth repeatedly (in the most deceiving of ways); trying to get as much as the sweet taste as possible.

Sasori so desperately wanted to lean a little bit closer- just feel those beautiful, strawberry lips on his. He wanted to steal the blond's sugary tongue- suck on it and mold it with his own. And that's exactly what he did.

Lightning electrocuted the sky around them; the rain pelting down harder on the tree tops.

Blue eyes widened at the strange feeling. But- he did not resist. He stood perfectly still, the puppeteer's finger still underneath his chin.

The sweet candy taste electrified the red head's tongue as he slowly pried the other's mouth open. The puppeteer let his tongue drag lazily over the sugar-coated lips of the blond's before darting into his mouth.

Deidara wasn't sure of what to do. He was so sheltered as a child; he'd rarely been able to watch television- and when he did it was strictly PG, so he never really seen anyone kiss someone so passionately before. He let his tongue meet the puppeteer's with hesitance; tasting the faint taste of his own blood.

The red head, ecstatic that Deidara wasn't pushing him away, let his hand drift toward wet, golden hair- running his fingers through it.

The blond got the gist of the lustful game the puppeteer was playing, and moved his tongue with his.

Sasori, after much hesitation, pulled away when he sensed the younger boy needed some air. He stared at Deidara for awhile- waiting for some sort of reaction.

Finally, the blond sat up straight, the rain drops coming through the foliage above them staining his face.

"Danna, un, your puppet is getting wet."

––––––»

The marshmallow texture of the towel felt good on the blond's skin as he wiped off the wetness that covered him. He wiped down his face- pulling it back to see a thin line of red blotting the perfect white surface.

Sasori stood on the other side of the room- staring the younger boy down.

The puppeteer walked over to his dresser and pulled out a clean, white button-up shirt.

"Here, if you stay in wet clothes you'll get sick."

"Thanks, Danna, un."

The red head watched as Deidara peeled his soaked shirt off of his chest- the garment making a slick _thud_ on the floor. He pulled his arms through the crisp shirt; buttoning it slowly. He slid out of his pants- shoving it to the ground with his feet. Sasori felt a hot wave of pleasure wash through his abdomen at the sight.

"Deidara?"

"Hm?"

"Did you like it? I mean, what I did … back there?"

The blond smiled softly as he continued to ruffle his hair with the towel.

"Yes, un. It was strange at first… but- it was nice."

"Would you like me to do it again?"

Sasori was doing what no Akatsuki member should- let his emotions get the best of him. But he really didn't care at the moment. He already did it once, what was the harm of doing it again?

The blond blushed furiously before answering in a timid voice, "Yes, Danna, un."

The puppeteer crossed the room viciously fast; practically tackling the younger boy. Deidara gasped as the red head pinned him down on the bed- his lips working feverishly on the blond's neck.

His lips soon found the others- kissing him with all the torridness he could muster. Sasori pulled back so that he could see the boy's face. His golden hair was even more vibrant as it splashed against the black pillow, his blue eyes bright with excitement- his soft skin still pink with arousal. There was only one thing missing from this picture ….

Sasori lifted himself off of the younger boy- going to his dresser and searching through his top drawer.

The blond felt empty- hurt, even. "Danna, un?"

The addressed man spun around at the blond's voice- a purple plastic bad tight in his grip.

"What's that?" Deidara asked- curiosity filling his tone.

"This is something that I bought for you." The red head then went forward in taking out what was in the bag.

It was white. And fluffy. And _disgustingly_ cute.

"Bunny ears, un?"

Sasori nodded his head. "Yes. I want you to put them on."

Deidara took the bunny band in his hands; feeling the softness on his fingertips. He then took it and slid it on his head.

The puppeteer smiled- basking in how absolutely perfect all of this was. He stood in front of the younger boy- reaching up and bending one of his fluffy ears slightly.

He leaned forward- capturing the blond's lips in another heated kiss. Sasori wrapped his arms around the younger boy's waist; pressing the blond to his chest. Deidara put a hesitant hand on Sasori's cheek, the other man responding by dropping his hands and rubbing the back of the blond's thighs.

Deidara moaned at this- making the puppeteer go insane with pleasure. He pushed the blond onto the bed- climbing on top on him to get better access. He moved his lips to the blond's neck- sucking until the porcelain skin turned into the color of the candy the boy had previously eaten.

He wanted to touch and rub every inch of skin he could find on the younger boy. He wanted to turn the boy over and ravage him until that sweet melody of pain and pleasure reached his ears. He wanted to have his blood on him; cut him open and lick his insides. He wanted to mold his heart with the blond's- so they could be _one_- so he would never have to be away from his little blond bunny again.

But- he couldn't. He had to be gentle- had to give him every opportunity to push him away.

He wanted Deidara to want this as much as he did.

He could feel his erection growing with every lick and nibble he gave the younger boy. He needed release- _now_. And not by his own hand in the shower, he wanted it to be Deidara relieving him.

He lifted off the blond slightly, "Deidara, would you like to do something for me?"

The boy propped himself up on his elbows- his cheeks still stained pink. "Anything, un."

"I'll be right back, then."

The puppeteer smiled sweetly at him before going off to the kitchen to grab something.

He came back a few minutes later- a red can in hand. He went over to the bed; laying down on it so that his upper half was propped against the head board. He moved Deidara so that he was in between the red head's legs. He took the red can- squirting its contents into the blond's parted lips. The younger boy smacked his lips together, recognizing the taste instantly.

"Whipped cream?"

"Do you like it?"

The blond nodded. He liked anything sugary.

Sasori set the can down on the night stand. He unbuttoned his pants slowly- the blond's eyes watching him intently. Sasori let his hard length be revealed to Deidara, causing the blond to blush even more furiously. Bright blue eyes widened- the only reaction coming from the boy.

The puppeteer took the whipped cream and pressed the tip so that the creamy substance coated his length. He knew that the blond liked sugar- and he was pretty sure penises didn't taste too sweet. So, he thought this was a win-win situation.

The younger boy, instantly knowing what that other man wanted, started to lick the cream off. His tongue grazed Sasori's shaft slightly- making the red head hiss.

"Mm, Deidara, more."

The blond wanted to make his Danna happy. And apparently, this made him _very _happy. Sure, it was pretty degrading being put in bunny ears and then licking whipped cream off of another man's dick, but Deidara would be lying if he sad he wasn't enjoying it. It made him feel special- _wanted_, even.

He swirled the puppeteer's head in his mouth- tasting the sweet cream mixed with something unfamiliar.

Oh, how badly Sasori wanted to shove the beautiful blond head down until he choked- throat fuck him until he coughed up blood.

_Gentle, Sasori, gentle …._

He pushed Deidara's head down slightly, just enough so that half of his length was in the blond's mouth.

The younger boy took the hint and tried to push as much of the sweet dick in his mouth as possible. He moved it in and out of his mouth- just like he would a sucker.

The red head moaned repeatedly, making the blond feel even more wanted.

"D-Deidara, I'm s-so close…."

The puppeteer's head swung back as he came into the blond's mouth- the cum mixing with the whipped cream gave it a sweet taste that the younger boy devoured.

Ruby hair stuck to Sasori's forehead as he pulled Deidara to him- tasting his own sugary cum on the blond's lips.

"Mm, Deidara…" The puppeteer purred as he nuzzled the younger boy's hair and fluffy ears.

Deidara didn't know what just happened. Everything was so unfamiliar- no one had ever touched him like that or made those sorts of noises because of him. But all he knew was that it felt _good_- strange, but good none the less.

Deidara fell asleep quickly; licking his lips unconsciously. Sasori couldn't sleep. He, again, was beating himself up over everything that just happened. How could he let his emotions take control like that? Deidara was changing him- that was for sure. He was turning the puppeteer into a person he wasn't sure he wanted to be. But what he did want was Deidara- wanted him in ways that weren't even possible.

The blond, bunny ears still in place, started to rub the arm that was wrapped around his waist- and in the morning, he would wonder how he got a splinter in his finger.

* * *

**A/N: Is anyone else craving whipped cream now? Haha. I feel like such a perv. That part wasn't even supposed to be there, but I wanted Sasori-Danna to have his moment xD. I promise this story isn't just about molesting bunnies! There is a plot! And now that Sasori's fantasy (and my own ;D) is out of the way, I can start working on that. And yes, the shop in the last chapter was a costume shop. Review and tell me what you think! **


	5. Guilt

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

**A/N:** Okay, so- this isn't really a chapter. I just wanted to portray how Deidara feels about all of this. But- the real new chapter will be uploaded this weekend as usual. Also- thank you to all that reviewed! I really appreciate it!

* * *

**Innocence**

**Chapter 5 - Guilt**

_Sunny Massacre_

* * *

I can feel it.

I can feel it in every rise and fall of his chest- feel it in every sweat and tear drop that lands on the pillow late at night when everyone's asleep. I feel it in every touch, in every lick and in every whispered word.

Sometimes, I feel it in my own soul- it keeps growing and growing until it bursts out in the form of frenzied words and salty tears.

"_Why are you doing this to me, Deidara?" _

I want to scream at him that I'm sorry- tear him open and shove those words through his ribcage and into his heart.

I want to hold him- feel that soft, red hair on my fingertips as his eyes cry on my shoulder.

I want to kill the sun- stab and rip at it until that bright, golden light spills out and burns through the solar system. Because I don't like the sun anymore. It goes down too fast and comes up too slow.

Or maybe, I should just kill the night- shove it into a pit of nonexistence. Because the night takes my Danna away- because the night knows all of our secrets.

When midnight sings through the damp cave, he pulls me to him and wraps his hard arms around me and _sobs. _He tells me that _I'm_ changing him- but I think he's confusing me with the darkness that surrounds us.

When his lips touch mine, I feel it there to- feel it surge through my throat and jar my bones.

He says I'm too addictive- too _tempting_. I don't not what he means. I try to tell him that I don't mean to be whatever he said, but he just ignores me and keeps rubbing my stomach.

Sometimes, when Danna's not around, I climb onto his bed and hug his pillow just to feel the damp stains brush against my skin- to know that I wasn't dreaming. It's hard to tell- everything's always so _dark_.

When the sun is up, it's like night never happened- like night doesn't exist. He trains me with that ugly puppet until I can't take anymore. Then he sits against a tree and pulls me into his lap and says I smell like cotton candy. I laugh.

I never thought I'd want anything to be eternal- but daylight is just too short. If I could, I would sit in his lap and feel his hot breath against my neck forever. But I can't.

I don't think I've ever hated anything as much as I do the night.

I wish I could sleep in my own bed for a night, but his bed is just so much _warmer_- I always go back to it in the end.

When I hear that wild rhythm of breathing, I know he's having a bad dream. He says my name sometimes- which makes me think, _"Am I his nightmare?"_

So I cry. I never want my Danna to hurt because of me. It makes me want to purposely get in the way of Hiruko and have his tail slice through my chest. And when Danna comes over and kneels down next to me, I'll tell him _"You don't have to hurt anymore, Danna." _

And then I'll go wherever you go when you die, and watch over him.

I wish it was that easy.

When he's asleep and that nightmare melody of breathing reaches my ears, I put my hand to his chest. I can feel it there, to.

And when that sunny light filtrates through the cave's cracks, his tear tracks have already dried.


	6. Show and Tell

**Disclaimer:** Yep. Don't own.

**A/N:** So- I really am glad that people like this story. I have about 30 alerts on it, and 50 reviews! –does dance- xD! Well- enjoy!

**Innocence**

**Chapter 6 – Show and Tell**

_Setting suns _

* * *

Deidara always liked gathering clay. It soothed his mind from all of the pulsing confusion he has been going through lately.

The marsh was muddy and wet. Deidara's boots made tiny _squish_ noises as they hit the bottom of the swamp. He dug through the disgusting waters- his fingernails becoming crusted with obscure substances.

His porcelain hand became a brown grey mass as it resurfaced from the marsh. The random patches of grass tickled the back of Deidara's legs as he struggled through the thick waters.

The clay was of good quality, Deidara noted. He squished the dull colored substance between his fingers, then putting the clay into his bag.

It was afternoon- you could tell just by looking at the sun. The great yellow mass shone high in the sky; its rays beaming like mini gamma-ray bursts.

A fly flew around the blond; its incessant buzzes driving him insane. He swiped at it in the air- missing it. The fly then appeared on his nose- its green bulbs of eyes whirling around. Blue eyes crossed trying to study the insect. Deidara then took his hand at smacked himself in the face- the fly zooming off unharmed.

The blond fell back on impact; his body hitting the muddy waters with a _smack_. He lay there for a few moments- cursing himself for his own stupidity.

The blond sighed- standing up and closing his clay bag as he made his way back to the hide out.

––––––»

"Deidara, where the hell have you been?"

"I was out collecting clay, Danna, un!"

"And you didn't inform me of this?"

"I did! I guess you weren't paying attention …."

Muddy eyes rolled as Sasori pushed the younger boy into the bathroom.

"Go clean up, you stupid brat- you're making my room smell."

Deidara was about to respond (something along the lines of "Oh, I don't think the smell needs any help with you here, Danna.") before the puppeteer slammed the bathroom door.

"Tch, un. Someone's moody."

The blond shot daggers at the door before going to clean himself up.

When he was done, the usually pure white towel was a crude shade a brown- something the puppeteer was sure to get angry about. Deidara shrugged as he threw the towel down haphazardly, then opening the door to be met with blazing orbs of muddy fire.

"Let's go. We have to train."

"Yeah, yeah, un."

The red head sneered at the younger boy before he walked swiftly out of the room.

"Danna, wait for me!" The blond yelled at the puppeteer's back as he ran after him.

––––––»

The sun was still shining brightly as they made their way across the grounds. The trees had that sparkly quality again- the same as when Deidara had first entered the forest.

It was the same routine, Sasori would take out Hiruko and control him until Deidara either gave up, or got hurt. This time, it was the former.

The blond panted violently as he collapsed against a near by tree.

"Deidara, it's only been an hour and you're already giving up? Tsk tsk." The red head said mockingly as he made his way over to the exhausted blond.

"Ug! Shut up Danna, un!"

The puppeteer just continued to laugh as he sat down next to the younger boy.

"Danna, how is it that your arms don't get tired, un?"

Sasori looked at Deidara with eyes that said "What? Are you retarded or something?" before he realized that he never told the blond that he was turning himself into a puppet.

The red head sighed before he spoke, "Deidara, my arms don't get tired because they're made of wood."

Noticing the confusion in the younger boy's face, Sasori continued. "I'm turning myself into a puppet- so I can be a work of art- so I can be _eternal_."

The red head then took off his cloak- revealing two wooden arms.

Deidara ran his hands over the arms- just to make sure they were real. He looked up at the puppeteer with angry eyes.

"Are you stupid, Danna, un?! Why would you do that to yourself?!"

"I already told you!"

"Well that's a stupid reason to kill yourself!"

"Brat, I'm doing the opposite of killing myself!"

"Yes you are! You're killing _you_, Danna, un!"

Sasori looked at Deidara. The blue flames in his eyes were being stifled with wet tears.

"You'll never be my Danna again, un…"

_It'll be like night is eternal …_

"Deidara, don't cry. It's okay- I'm not a puppet yet."

"Yeah, un, but you're going to be."

The red head looked away from the blond. Could he really be considering giving up his life's dream for this brat? His life's _purpose_?

Sasori looked at the still crying blond before nodding to himself. _Yes_, he thought,_ if I have Deidara, my life is already complete…_

Leaving himself room to change his mind, Sasori decided to not tell Deidara- not yet, at least.

The younger boy settled down eventually. Now there was silence between them- a silence laced with racing thoughts and realizations.

The puppeteer started to think of all the hurt he caused Deidara- and this, killed him inside.

Sasori inhaled before speaking, "Deidara, I'm sorry."

The blond looked up at his name- his blue eyes shining in the sun, "For what?"

"For everything."

"What are you talking about, un?"

"I took you from your home. I _killed_ your mother-"

"Whoa, hold it Danna! That _woman-_" The word came out in a spat- as if "woman" was not the proper thing to label her under, "was not my mother, un!"

"Then who was she?"

"She was my care taker. My parents died awhile ago- I was young so I don't really remember them, un. I didn't have any other family, so I had to go with her when my parents died. She was always so mean to me, she would never let me go play outside or even be around the other kids, un. And when I showed her my art for the first time, she said that I was crazy and tried to put me in some kind of hospital. I hated her so much, un. She made my life hell- and I'm glad she's gone."

Muddy irises flared at the thought of someone being cruel to Deidara- but were still unconvinced.

"I'm glad you took me, Danna- I really am."

Sasori shot a sideways glance at the blond. He was turned towards him; kneeling. His blond hair was reflecting the little pinpricks of setting sun that were filtrating through the treetops.

The puppeteer turned away from Deidara before he spoke, "I'm taking advantage of you."

"Taking advantage of me, un?"

"Yes."

"I don't understand what you mean, Danna."

Sasori sighed, "Every time I touch you. Every time I kiss you. Every time I make you do things-"

"I want to do those things, Danna!"

"That's what I'm talking about. You're young- you don't know what you want. And I am taking advantage of that fact."

Deidara sat back down on the grass- its dewy spikes tickling the back of his thighs.

"You're wrong, un." The blond's voice was barely a whisper, almost as if it escaped on one of his breaths.

Blue eyes shot up to look into muddy ones. "You're wrong! I know what I want- and so do you! Stop fighting it Danna, un! You're acting like such a girl!"

Chocolate orbs raged at the insult, "_What did you just say_?"

The younger boy smoothed his golden bangs down nervously, "I'm sorry Danna! But it's true, un!"

The puppeteer rolled his eyes as he let his back lean against the trunk of the tree- the bark flaking slightly.

"Yeah? Then tell me- how am I acting like a _girl_?"

"It's like you're PMSing, un! You're yourself during the day, but then at night all you do is _cry_."

"I thought you were asleep!" The puppeteer shouted; his cheeks becoming doused with a dusty red.

"How can I sleep when you're bawling in my ear, un?!"

"Yeah well- I've been really confused lately!"

"And you think I haven't been, un?"

Sasori looked at Deidara's face- barely an inch away at this point. His brilliant eyes were wet; his voice hoarse.

"Danna … I just- I don't really know what's going on. I mean, It's hard to tell if you actually _like_ me, un …"

"Of course I like you, Deidara." The red head put a hand on the younger boy's shoulder- rubbing it tenderly.

"Yeah, but- _how_?"

"What do you mean how?"

"I mean, un …. do you _like_ like me or just-"

"What are we, in middle school?"

"Danna, just answer the question, un!"

The red head chuckled before answering, "Yes. I suppose you could say that I … _like _like you."

The blond's lips curved into a smile; little fishes of happiness swimming in the oceanic depths of his eyes.

"Good, un."

Sasori smiled at how cute Deidara was being. He ripped his eyes away from the blond, instead looking at the setting sun in front of them. The deep blue of the sky (a blue that Deidara's eyes could envy) was dimming into a dark glow. The sun was losing its brightness- its rays becoming smudged with rainbow clouds. Oranges, yellows, blues, and even purples swirled together in the dawn sky like the top of ice cream cones; it's sweet whirlpools filling the heavens. It was sights like these that made the puppeteer wonder why _anyone_ would want _anything_ to be fleeting.

"Danna?"

"Yes, Deidara?" The red head pulled his eyes away from the sky. A soft smile played on his lips as a dull wind blew past them- ruffling Deidara's hair slightly.

"Do me a favor, un."

Sasori looked at him skeptically before nodding.

"Stop being so depressed. It makes _me_ depressed."

The red head laughed amusedly, but before he could respond, the blond's voice cut in.

"I'm serious, un. You don't have to be sad anymore, Danna..." The blond leaned in slightly- his forehead brushing against the others, "I'm yours."

The blond pressed his lips to the puppeteer's softly. There was no sugar or other arcane taste on the blond's lips, so now Sasori could actually taste _Deidara_.

And he still tasted like sugar.

Maybe that actually was his taste- it would certainly go with his bubbly personality and clichéd beauty. Sasori liked it. It was different from the artificial sweetness of junk foods- it was a kind of sweet that you couldn't find in a candy shop or any where else.

The red head pulled Deidara to him so that the blond was straddling his hips. The younger boy wrapped his arms around the puppeteer's neck- rubbing the thin hairs on the base of his head longingly.

Sasori let his hands drop to the boy's waist- fingering the waist band of his pants playfully.

Deidara pulled back to gaze into marshes of contentment. He laid his golden head on the puppeteer's chest; running his hand up and down the wooden arm that was still wrapped around his waist.

"_I'm yours." _

The words were still thick in Sasori's head. So utterly laconic- yet those little words seemed to wash away all of the doubts that had gathered up in the corners of the red head's mind- they seemed to make it possible for everything to be okay.

The sun was threatening to disappear now- its bulb sinking in the sky like it was dying of some recondite illness.

The blond nuzzled deeper into Sasori's warm chest. Soon, the puppeteer could hear a soft tune of breathing telling him that Deidara had fallen asleep.

With one last look at the set sun, he carried the blond to the hide out- the sky becoming darker with every second.

When he reached their room, he sat the blond down one of the beds (it didn't really matter which one, they always slept in the same one anyway).

After taking Deidara's shoes off and getting himself ready for bed, he slipped into the black depths of sheets and pillows. He pulled the younger boy to him- letting his hands tangle in golden strands.

And that night would be the first time that having Deidara in his arms- having his body against him and feeling his hot breath on his neck- felt _right_.

* * *

**A/N:** Aw, so cute. I forced myself to write this chapter, lol. I was originally going to make you guys wait another week for this, but my plans bailed on my yesterday, so I found some time to write. Yay for bailing friends! Ha. Well, review and you get my love!


	7. Frosting and Fireworks

**A/N: **Yay! Seventh chapter! Well, I'm very pleased with how this story is turning out, and I would like to thank everyone would reviewed/favorited/alerted. xD! Well, enjoy!

* * *

**Innocence**

**Chapter 7 – Frosting and Fireworks**

_Two months later…._

* * *

Little droplets of snow fell lazily from the sky. The puppeteer's shock of ruby hair stood out even more fiercely in the white scenery. The tree tops were dusted with the pure substance; the snow gleaming even more brightly in the afternoon sun.

Muddy eyes darted from left to right- searching.

Hiruko lay lifelessly ahead of him; his arms and legs sinking into the snowy depths.

Sasori swiped his crimson cowlicks out of his eyes as a violent wind blew past- its force making the snowflakes that were still floating in the crisp winter air sway.

"_I can't believe I let that stupid brat get out of my sight…."_ The red head thought as he continued to scan the winter wonderland.

It had been about three months since Deidara had entered Sasori's life. Three months of days filled with hard training and sweat- of nights filled with touches and kisses and even more sweat.

The blond let his legs dangle off the tree branch he was currently sitting on- his back pressed against the tree's firm, snow frosted trunk.

He had to let himself smile at the sight of his Danna- his red hair tottering on his head; his muddy eyes laced with displease.

After a few minutes of basking in his ultimate victory, Deidara jumped off the tree branch. His body clung to the puppeteer's- his arms and legs wrapped around him as if he were giving the blond a piggy-back ride.

Sasori fell face first into the snow- his hair looking like a blood pool in the white depths. The puppeteer turned himself around- only to have Deidara, who was currently straddling him, pin him to the ground.

"DEIDARA! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Blue eyes rolled, "Shhhh, Danna. You're just angry 'cause I beat you at your own game, un."

The blond wiped a few flakes of snow from the puppeteer's cheek before leaning down and planting a short, sweet kiss on his lips.

They were cold- everything was. Tasting his own lips and feeling his own fingers- he noticed they were _freezing_.

Sasori looked up at Deidara. His golden strands were crusted with ice; his lips a dull shade of purplish pink.

The puppeteer propped himself up on his wooden elbows- Deidara readjusting himself on his lap.

"It's freezing out here." The blond's voice was nothing but a whisper- little clouds escaping his lips as he said them.

The red head just nodded his agreement. He looked on into the various snow banks; the afternoon sun bursts reflecting off of them- casting shadows on the pure ground.

"You did well today, Deidara."

Blue eyes looked into chocolate ones- happiness as clear as the ice sickles on the tree braches.

"Thank you, Danna, un." the blond's eyes darted to the side before adding, "Do I get anything?"

A crimson eyebrow rose at the question, "What, do you want a cookie or something?"

"No…"

"Then what do you want?"

Deidara placed a porcelain finger to his lips as he thought. Various "Um"s and "Hm"'s escaping in the little clouds protruding from his lips as he breathed.

Muddy eyes rolled as the puppeteer waited.

"I know!" The blond finally exclaimed. He smiled before he spoke, "I want some cake!"

––––––»

Egg was dripping from the ceiling like rain would from the clouds. Sugar mountains scattered on the floor- the sweet powder making the tile look like chips of diamonds were stuck to them.

Deidara let the egg's yolk slide through his fingers before he slung it into the sink-pieces of shell still glued to the countertop.

The blond made a disgusted snort before picking up a piece of paper- the slimy substance on his fingers soaking in.

"Okay, so we have the milk, sugar, and eggs…. now all we need is the flour, un."

Deidara handed Sasori the bag of flour from the cupboard. The puppeteer rolled his eyes at the blond as he started to shift the powder into the bowl.

The younger boy peeked his blue eyes over the countertop- observing the red head. Deidara smiled at the sight of his Danna cooking; it was somewhat entertaining.

The blond felt a tingling sensation tickle his nostrils. He inhaled deeply before sneezing- right into the flour heap.

White smoke surrounded them- the cloud resembling the blizzard whirling outside.

As the powder settled to the ground, the puppeteer couldn't help but to burst out laughing.

Blue eyes blinked once in confusion, before joining him.

Sasori sunk to the ground- pulling the blond with him. Deidara ruffled the puppeteer's hair to rid it of the flour; a smile still plastered on his face.

It was nice to hear the red head laugh. It was such a rare occasion, which made it all the more beautiful. It was such a soft melody- like some timeless symphony composed of happiness and contentment. Yes, Deidara could live off that sound.

The blond reached his hand up to grab the can of frosting resting on the counter. He popped off the red lid- sticking his finger into it and scooping out a big, brown glob.

He took the sticky mass and wiped it onto the puppeteer's nose- the color corresponding nicely with his eyes.

Deidara grinned amusedly before licking the frosting off of Sasori's face. The puppeteer smiled before pushing the blond's lips into his. The younger boy rested a sticky hand on the red head's face- wooden arms wrapped around his body.

Chocolate shocked Sasori's tongue as he entered the blond's mouth. The pink appendages battled the fierce war of dominance before settling down into nibbles and licks.

The puppeteer pulled back slightly as he heard heavy footsteps coming their way. He pushed Deidara off of him- the flour shifting in clouds around the blond.

The younger boy was about to protest before Kakuzu walked into the room. The kitchen was a disaster area- egg splattered on the walls; various powders coating the floor.

Sunny eyes (as Deidara liked to call them) scanned the room before saying, "Sasori, Deidara- I really hope you two have the money to compensate for this gross waste of food."

"Yeah, yeah. Is that all?" The puppeteer asked in his careless tone; the frosting-coated smile reverting back to its usual stoic demeanor.

"No. Sir Leader wants you in his chambers. Now."

Deidara raised an eyebrow before Sasori grabbed his hand and led him out of the kitchen.

"Ug, un! Danna! You do notice that we're covered in flour, right?"

"When Leader says now, he means _now_."

––––––»

Sir Leader's cave was as creepy as ever. The stone walls were drooling madly; the glistening drops the only source of light in the dark chamber.

Sasori and Deidara stood before the hidden man- their heads bowed.

"Deidara," The man's voice cracked eerily through the silence, "I've been watching your chakra patterns- and it seems you're getting very good."

The blond nodded his head slightly in thanks.

"Sasori," The man started, "You have done well with the boy." The puppeteer mimicked the blond in nodding his head.

"So- I have decided it is time for your first mission."

Deidara's head perked up at the mention of actually getting out of the hide out for once.

"You will be going with Sasori, of course. It's a bit on the difficult side- but I think you can handle it."

The Leader then put a cold finger under Deidara's chin- moving it up and caressing his cheek softly.

Muddy eyes darted toward the contact- stiffening slightly. The Leader's hidden eyes did not miss the reaction.

He pulled his hand back into the darkness as he continued with an amused smirk. "You will be traveling to the Hidden Mist, where you will find and kill this man."

A photo was produced through the murky depths of the cave. The puppeteer took the photo and slid it in his cloak.

"He is attempting to pull off one of the biggest diamond heists in history. The Akatsuki could benefit greatly from his death- and the gaining of those jewels. So, to put it simply, kill the man- bring me the diamonds."

Hidden eyes scanned the obscurity once more before dismissing them.

A slight glint of ivory teeth gleamed through before the Leader called after them, "Oh, and Sasori- you have frosting on your nose."

––––––»

So- after they both took showers and rushed to pack, they were on their way.

Snow crunched beneath their feet as they went forward to their destination. The sun was beginning to dim now- its dull rays fading into the white surroundings.

"I just don't understand how you got that warped idea of art in your head, Danna."

"Would you just drop it, you stupid brat?"

"Oh, someone's getting defensive, un. Maybe it's because you know I'm right?"

"No. It's because you're giving me a massive migraine."

"Hm. Sure, un."

The puppeteer sighed in contentment as he watched the sun fade away. He decided, since it was Deidara's first mission, that it was best to stay out of Hiruko for the time being. He pulled out a map, checking where they were and how far away their destination was.

"We'll make a stop in the Hidden Waterfall Village- it's only a few miles up ahead."

The blond nodded his understanding as they continued to trek through the snow.

––––––»

The village was breathtaking- to say the least.

The streets were bombarded with bright colors- songs of laughter and yells filling the air. Floats paraded through the heavy crowds. Paper-maché floated down along with the snow; rainbow flakes scattered on the streets, making the winding roads look like some huge stained glass window.

Sasori held onto Deidara's hand tightly as they made their way through the masses of people.

The puppeteer cursed himself for forgetting about the Hidden Waterfall's annual winter festival. It was so pointless- not even worth remembering, he reasoned with himself. At least the younger boy was enjoying himself. His blue orbs were wide; his porcelain skin dotted with snow flakes.

It was reaching night now- not that you could tell in the bright multi-colored lights the village was bathed in.

The scent of alcohol and was thick in the cold air. Smoke rose from passersby's lips and cigarettes.

Muddy eyes darted around- looking for a hotel of some sort. He felt a sharp tug of his hand before an explosion filled the night sky.

Deidara watched the firework weave its way through the shadows- enthralled. He pulled the puppeteer towards it.

The blond maneuvered around the various people before stopping abruptly on a snowy hill. It had a great view of the sky.

Deidara sat down- pulling the red head with him. The snow was cold and wet against his ankles.

Another firework sizzled through the stars, stopping and blasting loudly in the sky- causing the umbrage to scatter.

Blue eyes reflected every color of the explosions- greens, oranges, and purples made their way onto the shiny surface.

Sasori wasn't watching the fireworks, though. He was focusing on something much more beautiful.

Wooden arms pulled the younger boy into them- the blond basking in the warmth of the puppeteer's chest.

"Now- _this _is art, Danna."

The red head smiled as he pet icy, golden strands.

Fireworks continued to beam up into the sky- their blasts becoming more violent and colorful. The bursts splattered in the stars like rainbow vomit.

"I could think of something much more pretty, Deidara."

"Hn. Like what, un?"

"Like this." The blond barely heard the whisper before Sasori pressed his lips to his. The coldness did not bother the blond this time.

The snow jolted Deidara's skin as he was laid on the ground. Their tongues met in a friendly encounter- dancing gracefully instead of battling. The puppeteer worked his way under the younger boy's shirt; caressing the icy skin.

The red head pulled back- thick clouds of breath tangling between their lips. Explosions still rang through the night sky.

Sasori laid his head on Deidara's chest. The younger boy weaved his fingers through crimson hair- getting a pleasant whiff of cinnamon and oranges.

"Danna?"

"Hm?"

"You're right, un. You're much prettier than the fireworks."

* * *

**A/N:** Awe x3. I apologize for the lateness- my weekend was plagued with chronic headaches, and it would have been up last night- but this damn site wouldn't let me log in. Sucked massively. Anywho, review people! The last chapter only received seven reviews –sad- So, I would be absolutely overjoyed if I had seventy reviews by next chapter. You know, so it will be even. xD


	8. Conversations

**A/N:** Ha. I noticed that in the second chapter it was May, and in the last chapter it was winter already. And the time skip was only two months. So- We're just going to ignore that ;D. And- woot woot! 70 reviews! xD Thanks guys and enjoy!

* * *

**Innocence**

**Chapter 8 – Luxury in a Nightmare**

_Stolen_

* * *

Drip. Drip. Drip.

I love the taste of blood. Especially _his_. It's heavy and sweet like the thickest of wines would be. It shines a dark purple in the progressing moonlight.

His gold hair is loosing its luster. It's thin and coarse like straw. I remember when it used to shine- when it used to enthrall me.

His eyes are closed. But I'm almost positive that if I opened those delicate eyelids, they would be cold and dull. They used to be so bright- a blue that only could be matched by the pacific on a sunny day. They're grey now.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

What the hell is that sound? It must be his blood from my lips- from the knife …..

His pretty porcelain skin is speckled with red now. Completely lifeless. And his heart- the one that I strived for, is loosing its tempo.

And now the only sounds in this damp little hotel room are my own breathing… and that damn _dripping_….

I want to rip out his organs- pull out his veins and _suck_. Cut that beautiful, dead smile out of his face.

Because he's still so damn pretty- because I knew he'd only be happy if I was the one that stole his life- his _innocence_.

Stole the luster in his hair; the brilliance of his eyes. That soft pink tint on his cheeks…

Drip. Drip. Drip.

I'll never hear him say my name in that deceivingly tempting voice again.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

I'll never kiss those beautiful lips- touch and nibble that pure skin.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Never have his hands pulling at my hair or have one of those stupid art arguments that I love so much…

Drip. Drip. Drip.

I'll never feel what I felt for him ever again.

––––––»

Sasori awoke slowly- the faucets incessant drips luring him out of his thick sleep.

The hotel room was dark- the only light coming from the dots of moon filtrating through the dirty window.

Deidara was sleeping peacefully on his chest. His golden strands tickled the puppeteer's skin slightly.

The red head went through the nightmare he just had. It was the same one that had gone through his mind so many times before.

Sasori smacked his lips once before drifting back to a dreamless sleep.

––––––»

"Why won't you tell me how old you are, un?"

"Because you don't need to know."

"But I _want_ to know!"

"Take a guess."

"Hmmmm..." The blond tapped his finger on his chin before answering, "nineteen."

Sasori let a smile show on his face before shaking his head.

"Younger, un?"

The puppeteer shook his head again.

Deidara looked suspiciously at the red head before crossing his arms and taking another guess.

"Twenty two."

Another head shake.

"Older, un?"

Nod.

"Twenty five?"

Shake.

"Am I close?"

Shake.

"What the hell do you mean no?! You can't be _that _old, un!"

The red head shrugged his shoulders as they continued to walk through the snow.

"I think you're lying, un."

"Oh?"

The blond nodded once.

"Now, why would I lie about such a frivolous thing as how old I am?"

"I don't know, un. You tell me."

"Deidara, I'm not lying to you."

"Then tell me how old you are!"

"I can't."

"Why not, un?"

"Because. Then you'd probably be scarred for life and never want me to touch you again."

Blue eyes rolled at the melodramatics the red head was putting on.

"Just tell me, un!"

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."

The puppeteer sighed before answering, "I'm thirty five."

"…."

"LIES!"

"LISTEN BRAT, YOU ASKED ME HOW OLD I AM AND I TOLD YOU!"

"You're lying, un!"

"NO, I'M NOT!"

"You have to be, un…"

"I'm not."

"You're thirty five…."

"Yes."

"And I'm thirteen….

"……Yes….."

"That's kind of hot, un."

"_What_?"

"Nothing, Danna!"

––––––»

"So, tell me again why you hate Itachi so much?"

"_Because._ He thinks he's better than everyone else, un! He walks around the hide out like he _owns_ the place."

Deidara inhaled before adding, "_And _he stole _my_ popsicle, un!"

The red head faked a gasp, "He did?!"

"Yes! I told everyone that the red popsicle in the freezer was _mine_. And what did he do, un?"

"I'm dying of anticipation here, Deidara. _Please_ tell me."

"HE ATE MY POPSICLE!"

"NO. WAY."

"YES WAY, un!"

"Wow. I would hate him too if he ate my popsicle."

"I know, right, un?"

"Deidara?"

"Un?"

"You're an idiot."

––––––»

"I don't like Hidan either, un."

"What? Did he eat one of your popsicles too?"

"No, un. He's just creepy."

"Well, if you haven't noticed, we all are."

"I don't think you're creepy Danna!"

The puppeteer laughed. "I'm thirty five and dating a thirteen year old. Some might classify that as creepy."

"We're …… dating?" A faint shade of pink crawled its way onto the blond's cheeks.

"Well, er…. I don't exactly know the right terminology…."

"Aw, Danna! You're blushing!"

"Shut it, brat!"

"We're dating, un! That means….DANNA IS MY BOYFRIEND!"

––––––»

"Hey, boyfriend. How much longer, un?"

"Can you please go back to calling me Danna?"

"Fine. How much longer, Danna?"

"Thank you. We're about sixty miles away from the Hidden Mist."

"_Sixty miles_?!"

"Yes. Now suck it up and keep moving."

The chill of the air dulled down a bit due to the sun. Afternoon was threatening to appear now- the scathe of the yellow mass beating down with earnest. Snow continued to crunch beneath their feet.

Deidara hated walking. Which is why he came up with his-

"DANNA!!"

The puppeteer stumbled a bit before looking at Deidara with wide, muddy eyes.

"What?!"

"CHOCOBO!"

"Wha-"

"My chocobo, Danna! We can fly to the village!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

The blond shook his head before rummaging through his backpack. After a few seconds of digging, Deidara pulled out a big, skin toned pouch.

Sasori watched with a raised eyebrow as the younger boy pulled out a huge chunk of clay.

The blond then proceeded in molding the clay into what looked like a bird. Deidara put the inanimate bird on the snowy ground- muttering words to it as he did so.

And then the bird grew. And kept on growing. And growing. And growing.

By the time Deidara put his hands by his sides and smiled to himself, the bird was as big as a baby elephant.

"Deidara….."

"Get on, Danna, un!"

"I am _not_ getting on that thing."

"Danna. Do you want to get to the village faster or not, un?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Then get on!"

"I swear, you'll be the death of me, brat."

"Stop your mumbling and get on, un!"

Sasori glared down at the younger boy before climbing his way onto the big, clay bird.

Deidara, after doing his secret victory dance, followed the puppeteer in getting on the huge animal.

"Okay, Sasori-Danna. Hold on, un!"

Before the red head even had a chance to grab onto Deidara, the bird lifted off the snowy ground and flew through the cloudy sky.

The puppeteer wrapped his wooden arms around the blond's waist- nuzzling his back in an attempt to hide from the fierce wind.

Deidara maneuvered through thick cotton candy clouds. The wind had a violent bite to it as it whipped the blond's face.

After a few minutes of flying, Sasori could feel the bird slowing down- lowering itself in the sky.

"Danna un, is that the village?"

The puppeteer lifted his face off of the younger boy's back and peered down at the scenery. In the middle of the white surroundings, lay a crowded village- the people looking like multi-colored ants.

"Yeah, that's it."

The red head could feel the blond nod- hid golden strands fluttering in the dulling wind.

The clay animal went lower and lower into the sky before it finally reached the snow dusted ground.

"Danna, un. We're here."

The puppeteer nodded before swinging his legs over the edge and jumping off- stumbling a bit.

"Are you okay, un?"

"I'm fine. Just a little dizzy…."

"Ah, it'll be better next time."

"_Next time_?"

The blond smiled. His hair continued to flutter absently as they made their way into the Hidden Mist.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter is short and confusing, I know. But it'll all clear up soon. And also- chapters might be coming a little late because finals are coming up XP But, I'll do the best I can. Oh- and for any that are interested- I am working on a new story, (SasoDei of course) and I decided to give you guys a little taste of it, so if you like it, put me on author alert! It'll probably be out in the beginning of summer**:** _Disease. I can feel it rip and tear at my insides; licking at them with its poison tongue. I'm going to die- that is for certain. Then why do I feel so damn free all of a sudden? And why have the fates brought me to this street, in his car? I can feel the drugs pulsing through my veins now- feel my organs crackle with heat. Maybe it's the disease. Maybe it's the drugs. Or maybe it's that beautiful red headed stranger …._


	9. How to Fuck an Angel

**A/N:** This chapter makes me love Hidan. x3

* * *

**Innocence**

**Chapter 9 – How to Fuck an Angel**

_The Death of Innocence_

* * *

No matter how long or short the night, no matter how restless or thick the sleep- Sasori always dreamt of Deidara.

_Always. _

Whether it be sweet dreams with the blond boy on his hands and knees in a bed made of lollipops and cotton candy, or terrible nightmares with Deidara's organs and blood splattered on the walls.

Tonight, it was a good dream. A _very_ good dream.

Apparently, some side of the puppeteer had a thing for the whole "forbidden student teacher sex".

Because, in this (in Sasori's opinion) _fantastic_ dreamland, he was a teacher. And who was his young, eager to please student? It was none other than his little Deidara- his blond hair was tied up in a ponytail that bounced when he walked; his thick golden bangs tucked behind his ear haphazardly. He was wearing khaki pants with a white collared shirt- a sky blue sweater vest thrown over it.

Oh, bless whatever deities exist for school uniforms.

"Ah, teacher! I've finished all of my work!" Deidara panted out as he reached Sasori's desk- holding out his work for him to see. His voice echoed in the (a little too conveniently) empty classroom.

The teacher raised an eyebrow at his student before snatching the paper away from the blond. Sasori's ruby cowlicks fell in his eyes as he tilted his head down- his glasses sliding down his nose.

Deidara waited patiently for his teacher to go over his work. He played with his golden bangs nervously- his oceanic eyes darting from wall to wall.

Finally, brown eyes looked up to meet blue. Sasori put down the paper, and stood up- his black dress shoes squeaking on the cheap tile.

"Deidara, your work is … _less_ than satisfactory."

The blond's face fell; his eyes becoming shocked with fear at the sight of the sadistic smirk on his teacher's face.

Sasori loosened his black tie as he walked over Deidara. Once he was standing in front of the younger boy, he took his glasses off and snapped them shut- a tiny cling resounding throughout the room as he threw them on his desk.

"I-I'm sorry, teacher … if you j-just tell me what I did wrong, maybe I can-"

"No."

Deidara sucked in a breath as he lifted his eyes from the ground. His teacher was no more than a few inches away from him- his warm breath held a sensual air of cinnamon.

"Deidara, you can not just go back and fix things you did wrong and expect it to be just that."

The blond squeezed his eyes shut as Sasori leaned forward- his cinnamon breath hot against his ear, "_You need to be punished_."

The words were quiet, but they sounded so much louder in the empty room.

Sasori took Deidara by the front of his sweater and pushed him against his desk- the wooden ledge digging into the small of the younger boy's back. He grabbed the blond by his hair- his golden ponytail letting loose and spilling across his shoulders like sunlight- and forced his lips into a fierce kiss.

He pulled back to look at the object of his lust. He was biting his bottom lip in the cutest of ways. His hair was like a halo with the light beaming off of it; his brilliant eyes resembling the lush heavens above. _An angel_, Sasori's conscious broke through the incubus with a sort of stunning realization, _an angel of the most divine temptation…_

A crazed lust took over the older man's eyes as he turned the blond around forcefully. The boy let out a cry of pain as his groin nearly smashed against the desk top.

The red head undid his own belt and pants with desperation- beads of sweat already protruding out of his temples. He wiped his forehead with his shirt sleeve as he pulled down Deidara's pants in one swift motion.

Sasori stood back for a moment. There it was- right in front of him. The thing that he so strived for; the thing that drove him crazy on those unusually hot nights.

And as the red head stepped towards his ultimate desire, one of the tiles fell under his feet- causing him to tumble head first into a dark oblivion- into _reality_.

––––––»

If you were standing in front of Sasori's bed and observed him waking up- you would have thought that he just had the most horrible of nightmares. His body roused violently- glistening balls of sweat rolling down his face, which was now a dark pink color; hands and legs trembling uncontrollably. He put his crimson head in his hands, as if he were going to sob, and let out a low groan.

Dawn was starting to break now, its dim rays slicing the blue carpet of the hotel room.

Sasori lifted his face from his palms slightly, his muddy eyes locking with Deidara's shadowed back. He wondered briefly why the boy didn't have a shirt on, considering the damp chill of the small room. He took his finger and ran it down the porcelain skin that was facing him.

The blond stirred, his golden hair catching a splinter of dawn, before falling into sleep once again.

The puppeteer blew his red locks out of his eyes with a sigh. He swung his legs over the mattress, causing a spring to pop somewhere in its depths. He let his feet dangle for a few seconds- seconds filled with just heavy breathing- before standing. He walked over to the bathroom, the carpet's soft fibers tickling the bottom of his feet.

The dull sunlight coming through the bathroom's window was enough light, so the red head didn't bother to flip the switch. Muddy eyes darted toward the dusty mirror in front of them- a slight grimace coming onto the puppeteer's face- before pulling away.

He reached for the faucet- hesitating for a moment at the sight of the thick coat of soap scum- and turned it on. He ran his hands under the flow of water; splashing it onto his still reddened face. His delicate skin was shocked from the cold his hands could not feel. He wiped his face with a shabby looking towel before walking out of the bathroom.

When his feet touched the carpet, he looked up- only to be met with very much awake blue eyes.

"Danna, un, where did you go?" The blond yawned out as he rubbed his hidden blue eye with his hand- the curtain of gold rippling like water currents.

The puppeteer smiled softly as he made his way over to Deidara.

"To the bathroom. Why aren't you sleeping?"

A faint blush appeared on the blond's cheeks before answering. "Un… I can't sleep when you're not next to me, Danna."

The younger boy fiddled with his hands and kept his eyes downcast. When he finally mustered up the courage to look up, the red head was giving him a blank expression paired with a raised eyebrow.

"I-I'm sorry, Danna, un… I'll just go to sleep now…. goodnight!" Deidara hid his face in the pillows as if he were trying to stifle the fire that was burning on his cheeks.

Muddy eyes rolled as the puppeteer climbed into bed next to the blond. His elbow dug into the feathery, faded white pillows as he held his face up with his palm. The red head leaned into the younger boy as he whispered: "I feel the same, Deidara."

A brilliant blue eye peeked out from the pillow. "Yeah, Danna, un?"

The puppeteer just smiled as he let his arms snake around the boy's waist.

"Yeah."

The word reached the boy's ear in a whisper, right before warm lips were pressed to his.

Sasori took his hand and ran it over smooth, golden locks- then moving it to his cheek, turning it up out of feathery depths. The red head's hands then glided over the blond's thighs- pushing under his knee so that it bent upward to meet Sasori's side.

Tongues clashed like twin lightning bolts, arms and legs tangled into knots like yarn.

Dawn continued to get brighter as Sasori and Deidara kissed and caressed.

The red head was about to pull away and tell the younger boy to go back to sleep, when he felt something tug downwards on his pajama bottoms.

He pulled back slightly, a look of concern etched on his features.

"Deidara …. what are you doing?"

Blue eyes shot to the side.

"Un….Danna, you're …. un…."

Sasori looked down, and saw what Deidara was referring to.

And how could one not notice the bulging hardness in the puppeteer's thin pajama pants?

The red head's lips formed an 'o' before getting off of the blond and going back to the bathroom. How could he have not noticed that he had an erection as hard as frozen diamonds? Surely, after a dream like that, anyone would.

But before he could reach his destination, a warm hand grasped his wrist tightly- causing him to flop back down onto the bouncy mattress.

"Deidara, I need to go take care of-"

"No, Danna, un ….. I mean, I'll take care of it…. if you want…."

The blond's face, if possible, became a little redder at the statement.

The red head's face, on the other hand, flushed- a nervous sweat glistening off of his forehead.

The sweat rolled down as the red head shook his head.

"No, Deidara. It's fine-"

"No! It's not fine, un! Hidan said that if I-"

Blue eyes looked up, and, after seeing the red head's none too pretty expression, fell silent.

"_Hidan said what_?" The question came out more as a command- hate dripping off of Hidan's name.

"Uh… It was awhile ago, un… and we were just talking… and he said that I looked like I was your bitch, or something like that…."

Sasori made a mental note to put one of his puppets under Hidan's bed and wait until he falls asleep. A slight smile played on his lips at the thought, but then reverted back to a scowl.

"_And_?"

Deidara's eyes lifted up from the spot on the carpet they were gazing intently at. The puppeteer had his arms crossed, a gaze of muddy fire blazing fiercely.

"A-And he said, un…. he said that if I wanted to make you happy, I should let you …."

"You should let me what?"

"I should let you, un… _fuck me_…"

The puppeteer's eyes widened considerably at the words the blond just uttered. He could feel his erection growing at the intense gaze the younger boy was giving him.

"Fuck you?"

"Yeah, un… And then he said something like 'Oh wait, he can't 'cause he doesn't have a dick' and I was going to tell him that you did, Danna, un! But then he said he was going to mess around with your puppets for revenge. Something about waffles, un…"

Oh, yeah. Hiruko was _so_ going under the bastard's bed when he got home.

"S-So, I want you to do it, un. I want to make you happy…"

Sasori was in a big, crunchy, proverbial pickle. Deidara wanted it, even if he didn't exactly know what he was asking for. But- he didn't want to hurt the blond, which 'fucking' him certainly would….

"Deidara, I can't do that."

Icy eyes met the muddy fire head on, the eye contact seeming to dim down the puppeteer's previous anger.

"Why not, un?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you."

A soft scoff slipped out of the blond's lips.

"I'm not a child, Danna, un."

"I never said you were, brat. I'm saying that if I … _fuck_ you, it would be more pain that you can take."

"And how the hell would you know my pain tolerance, un?"

"I've trained you every day for the past three months. So I think I have a pretty good idea of what you can take."

Deidara rolled his eyes at the puppeteer before grabbing his shoulders and forcing them against the head board. The blond straddled the red head's waist, grabbing the back of his head and forcing him into an aggressive kiss.

Sasori was surprised at this at first, normally Deidara wasn't so forward. The puppeteer put his hands on the blond's hips- bringing them forward so that their chests pressed together.

The younger boy pulled roughly on crimson locks while his other hand worked to remove the puppeteer's pajama top.

Pants, springs flexing inside the mattress, and the sick sound of teeth grinding together were the only noises in the dim hotel room.

Sasori was close to loosing it. Deidara was being so … _rough; _it turned the puppeteer on massively.

Clouds of lust and want and need fogged up the red head's mind as he lifted himself off of the head board and went tumbling toward the floor- the blond still attached to him.

The puppeteer put one hand down to meet the carpet, the other wrapped around the younger boy's waist. He laid Deidara down softly.

"Deidara, just tell me to stop whenever you want, okay?"

"Hm, Danna. Don't worry, un…"

Sasori gave the blond one last kiss before taking his fingers and shoving them into Deidara's mouth, while the other hand pulled down the blond's green boxer shorts.

After he was sure his fingers were thickly coated with saliva, the puppeteer slid one into the younger boy- causing a gasp to escape his mouth.

"Ah….Danna….."

The red head inserted another finger as he nibbled on the blond's earlobe. Deidara's hisses and moans made Sasori's erection pulse with need until he couldn't take it anymore.

He slid out of the blond, hearing a tiny groan of protest from him. He then pulled down his own pants and positioned himself at the younger boy's entrance.

"Deidara, this is going to hurt ……"

The blond nodded once.

Sasori took a moment to gaze at Deidara before he entered him- before he took his virginity. Golden hair spilled around him; blue eyes closed in anticipation. The rays of dawn reflected off of the walls and beamed back toward the window. Outside the tiny window, the puppeteer could see fluffy clouds starting to emerge. The word Angel continued to float around his mind.

Deidara's face screwed up in pain as Sasori entered him- a short cry coming out of his lips.

The puppeteer waited a few minutes for the younger boy to adjust- which wasn't working out too well, considering his aching tightness.

Sasori shook sweaty, ruby locks out of his eyes before he began to move in a slow pace. The blond hissed and tightened his grip on the puppeteer's shoulders.

Deidara could feel the red head's length sliding in and out of him- each thrust going deeper and feeling better than the last one.

The puppeteer went faster when the blond's hisses and cries turned into moans and whimpers.

And then, with a particularly rough thrust, Sasori hit the younger boy's magic spot. The blond let out a loud moan of surprise and pleasure as the puppeteer continued to hit the spot. Deidara gripped the bed's mattress frame in an attempt to restrain himself.

Sasori gripped the blond's length and started to pump it with all earnest. Deidara's scalp rubbed against the carpet as he swung his head back in ecstasy.

"Danna, un…. I-I'm almost…."

The ending of the sentence came out in a moan as the blond took his grip off of the mattress frame and looped his arms around the red head's neck. Sasori shoved their mouths together in an attempt to stifle the moans and gasps that were now filling the room.

Deidara came quickly- the sticky substance coated both of their stomachs. In curiosity, the puppeteer took his finger and gathered some cum off of the blond's stomach, then putting the appendage in his mouth.

And, just as he expected, it was sweet.

A smile played on his lips and he popped his finger out of his mouth and gave the younger boy a few last lazy thrusts before he himself came.

And as Sasori's hot cum dripped slothfully out of Deidara, so did all of the boy's purity- his sinlessness- and his innocence.

* * *

**A/N:** Student/teacher sex, ftw. Period. Ah, that was fun to write. So- I have this other idea floating in my head that I really want to execute. And I think I'm going to. This one has me excited. x3 So, I'll probably be working on this idea, and the disease one at the same time. Let's see if I can do it.


	10. Bilious Beauty

**A/N:** Ug. Finally, summer! I do apologize for the lateness- finals were brutal DX! But now that they are over and summer is here, I'll have nothing else to do but write write write! Yay!

**Takes place about an hour after last chapter.**

**

* * *

****Innocence**

**Chapter 10 – Bilious Beauty**

_An Unrealized Mistake_

* * *

Dawn spilled its dull yellow light onto the sleeping town of the Hidden Mist. Gravel shifted and rolled about when the boots of the Akatsuki members hit them- then fell still once again.

Deidara rubbed his back in desperate hopes of trying to soothe the rug burn that was raging on his skin. Sasori raised an eyebrow at this, then smirking at the blond as if to say "I told you so."

The younger boy caught the smug aura surrounding the puppeteer and stopped dead in his tracks. He swiftly turned around to face the older man- his blond strands whipping around his face before settling on his shoulders.

"You know- if we would have done it on the bed, I would have been fine, un!"

The red head's lip tugged upwards before answering.

"What are you getting so worked up for? I didn't say anything."

The puppeteer then walked passed the now fuming blond, his smile broadening at the little puffs and hisses of anger coming from Deidara's mouth.

The blond followed the red head after a few moments, the gravel's movements giving him away.

He looked up at the sun- its pale yellow reverting into a sickly shade of gold. The air was cold and unusually dark. The morning was ugly- no bright rays shimmering in the bleak shade of blue, no overwhelming spotlight of yellow and glimmer coming from the sun- nothing.

The blond sighed. Maybe Mother Nature just didn't appreciate the beauty of the experience he just had. The day should be gorgeous! Something plucked out of a story book and slapped onto the vast space of reality before him! Something pretty- a morning so beautiful that it might be a huge explosion that rages throughout the sky and envelops the lusterless sun in its fiery depths!

Deidara shook his head at the ugly sky and continued to walk forward- his one brilliant blue eye locking on a mess of red hair. _Well, at least there's one shade of beauty to this morning_, thought the blond as his lips curved into a small smile.

And then, something odd happened. It was like a huge balloon of happiness and want popped inside of him- filling him with a gush of ecstatic air. His eye widened and then blinked a few times.

The blond stopped for a moment- the dawn air tickling his cheeks- and ran to catch up to Sasori. He grabbed onto his wooden hand and laced his fingers with the puppeteer's. Muddy eyes looked down into oceans of raw emotion- a look he hadn't ever seen in someone else's eyes before. The red head stopped and turned to face the blond. The dim dawn light seemed to radiate around them- their skin stopping the rays from filtrating through their bodies so that they were just two silhouettes squeezing each other's hands. And in those few silent, still seconds- a message was transmitted:

I want you. I need you. I will protect you.

The Akatsuki members nodded at each other- as if accepting each other's unsaid oath of commitment- and walked down the path together, hands still entwined.

"Danna, where is this guy supposed to be anyway, un?" Deidara's voice broke the silence after a few minutes.

"I don't know, Deidara. That's why we're looking for him." The puppeteer sighed as he took out the picture Sir Leader had given him. The man was turned away, but you could still see the sick glint of yellow of his teeth. His hair was a black that gave off a gleam of grease. His eyes were closed, but Sasori was sure that if they were open, they would have been a dark color mixed with some sort of crazed, bloodlust emotion. He flipped the photo over with his fingers. In small, elegant script, the name: _Yoru Michio _was written at the bottom of the picture.

The puppeteer went through everything that might happen when they finally catch up to Michio. What if he's stronger than Sir Leader had expected? What if he does something to Deidara? Sasori shook the thought from his mind. Nothing would happen to the blond; he was there to protect him.

The red head squeezed the younger boy's hand tightly as they came across an abandoned wooden shack in the less-extravagant part of the Hidden Mist. There was a black van in front of it, with two burly looking guards loading various sacks into the back.

"Deidara, I think this is the place."

The blond nodded his understanding- his grip becoming fierce on the puppeteer's hand.

The red head looked down at the younger boy. His blue eye was locked on the men- the blue orb becoming wide with excitement (or fear, it was hard to tell). Sasori kneeled in front of Deidara, his wooden hand releasing the others and resting on the blond's shoulders.

"Deidara- listen to me. You are not to go off on your own on this, okay? These men are strong- they could kill you in a heartbeat."

"Hn. I'm glad you're so confident in my strength, Danna."

"Brat! Would you just do as I say? I don't want you to get hurt!"

Deidara looked into Sasori's eyes, the mud puddles were narrowed- downcast with concern. The blond sighed before reaching up and brushing a ruby cowlick out of the puppeteer's eyes.

"Danna, un. I won't get hurt. You don't have to worry about me." The younger boy kissed the red head's cheek before adding in a whisper: "I'll blow them away."

Sasori smiled at the grin that was plastered on Deidara's face, and nodded. He gave the younger boy a swift kiss on the lips before standing up and taking a thick scroll out of his cloak.

In a matter of seconds, a puff of smoke wafted through the morning air and Hiruko emerged. Deidara gave the puppet a look of distaste before gathering up all of his hair and adding it to the ponytail that rested on the top of his head.

Sasori maneuvered Hiruko through the rocky streets of the Hidden Mist without making a sound. Deidara followed close behind him- his palm mouths chewing gluttonously at the explosive clay.

The men loading the van were strong- but two seconds of listening to their conversation would tell you that they were none too bright.

"Hey- Miki! What do you think is in these sacks? They're really heavy!"

"I don't know, Takeo. Maybe it's food!"

"Food! You're making me hungry now! Can we take a break and go get some dango?"

"No! Boss will kill us for sure if we just leave now!"

"I guess so …."

"We'll get some after we-"

Miki couldn't finish his sentence, though- on a count of Hiruko's arm slicing his throat clean open. A wide river of blood ran down the man's front- staining his white t-shirt crimson.

Muddy eyes darted toward the petrified form of the man known as Takeo. His wide, dull green eyes went back and forth to the gaping slash of wet gore on his friend's neck to the short Akatsuki member standing before him.

After regaining his composure, he took a big gulp of air (probably to yell out something along the lines of "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!") and tried to grab at Sasori's cloak.

But the puppeteer was too fast. He whipped Hiruko's tail so that it shot through Takeo's chest, and then ripped it out. A crazed, sadistic grin made its way onto the red head's lips as Hiruko's tail loomed before him- covered in blood and what looked like raw steak.

Deidara peeked out from behind Sasori to see the art the puppeteer had created. It wasn't a masterpiece by any means, the blond reasoned with himself- but it was pretty to look at. Red was always such a nice color- especially when it's pouring out of dead bodies in thick streams and splattering the surrounding area with wet globs.

The blond didn't know why, but for some odd reason he wanted to tackle Sasori to the ground and have his way with him right in the big puddle of blood. He felt a pleasant lurch in his stomach at the thought of the red head running his blood-coated hands all over his naked body, the puppeteer's tongue whirling and sucking on his sticky, crimson skin. The blond closed his eyes and shivered.

"Deidara, are you alright? You look a little pale."

The younger boy's eyes snapped open. "U-Un. I'm fine Danna." The words were quiet- the blond's discomfort shining through.

Sasori raised an eyebrow, but said no more. Deidara played with the hem of his shirt nervously (he didn't have a cloak yet- after your first successful mission, Sasori said).

The blond shook the feeling off and followed the puppeteer to the wide entry way of the shack. The Akatsuki members leaned against the doorway, and listened.

"How much do you think the jewels are worth, Yoru?" A harsh, feminine voice asked greedily.

"I don't know, my dear Misao. Millions- Perhaps billions."

"Hm." Sasori could practically hear the smile in her voice.

A few other voices could be heard, all of them laughing and chatting excitedly.

The puppeteer took a moment to think about what he should do next. _Obviously they're not ninja- or they would have sensed us coming. But that doesn't mean they're not strong. They might have guns or some other sort of weaponry_….

Meanwhile, Deidara was skillfully molding his clay into tiny spiders. He looked into his pouch and counted them. About twenty little spiders sat inanimate at the bottom of the pouch. With that amount, the blond mused, he could surely set off an explosion that would leave this place beyond recognition. He smiled at the thought.

Deidara, getting tired of just sitting there and listening to the old hags talk about how rich they're going to be, tugged on Sasori's cloak and whispered: "Are we just going to sit here all day, un? I could blow this place to smithereens right now-"

"No, brat. We have to be careful about this."

Blue eyes rolled at the puppeteer. After a few minutes of patient waiting, Sasori finally turned around to face the blond.

"Okay. Here's what we're going to do: you're going to use your clay to blow up as many as the other guards as you can. While you do that, I'll kill Yoru and that other woman. Got it?"

"It took you that long to come up with _that_, un?"

"Shut up you brat! Like you could've done any better."

"Actually-"

"We don't have time for this! Just stick to the plan, okay?"

"Fine, un."

Sasori rolled his eyes at the younger boy before turning around. He swept the ruby cowlicks out of his face as he entered the shack.

Yoru's eyes were exactly how the puppeteer imagined them to be. They were a dark brown- a slightly insane look to them as they landed on Sasori.

"Well, well. What do we have here? An Akatsuki member, in my presence? I'm honored."

"Tch. Shut it, Michio. I'm just here to kill you and take your jewels. Then I'll be off on my merry little way."

"Confident, are we?"

"Very."

And with that word said, Sasori initiated Hiruko toward Yoru- and that's when all hell broke loose.

––––––»

Deidara had gone unnoticed in the midst of all the chaos and started directing his little spider army onto the backs of the guards. A couple of them noticed the clay insects, but were too late in getting them off.

"Katsu!" Deidara yelled as his hand went up to his face to form a hand sign.

The spiders exploded- causing a storm of blood and burnt skin to rain down. Chips of bones and various organs scattered on the floor.

Deidara basked in his art- his manic grin gleaming in the dawn- before scanning the area for other guards.

––––––»

Sasori was getting frustrated.

Every time Hiruko tried to stab Yoru, the dark eyed man would somehow block him- whether it be with the knife he was holding, or one of his body parts.

The red head heard multiple tiny explosions go off- could see the blood splatter on the wooden walls and ceiling.

The voice in his head kept ringing: _What if that's Deidara's blood coating the place?_

The puppeteer's head shot toward the noise of the explosions. He could see a blond ponytail whipping about as the younger boy made frantic hand signs that caused the tiny insect bombs to go off.

Sasori sighed in relief.

He turned back toward Yoru- only to be met with empty space. It was a few moments before the red head noticed that there was a knife sticking out of his arm- the silver handle sparkling in the now rising sun's rays.

He looked at the knife, then at Yoru (who was kneeling in front of the puppeteer in an attempt to be hidden). The sick yellow gleam showed itself to the red head once again- but this time, it wasn't permanent. Sasori raised his eyebrow, and then smirked. Yoru's smile disappeared.

The puppeteer pulled out the knife in one swift motion- the blade making a slight screeching noise as it came out.

The insane glint in Yoru's eyes reverted into one of worry. The dark orbs seemed to linger on something behind the puppeteer.

"Danna, look out!"

Sasori turned around to see what Deidara was fussing about.

The woman that Yoru had been discussing with earlier, Misao, stood above the puppeteer- unarmed.

"Please! Let my husband go! He doesn't deserve this! Take me instead!"

Muddy pools of sadism gleamed and then rolled. "Actually- I'd prefer to take you both."

A gasp protruded out of pinkish-grey lips as Yoru's knife went through her stomach like butter. Sasori smiled to himself at the knife's position.

"The stomach acid will pour out and work throughout her system- poisoning her from the inside. It should be **very** painful." The red head then turned- sadistic smile still in place- and was met with Yoru sobbing manically at his feet.

"Y-You bastard! She didn't do anything!"

"Perhaps not."

"T-Then why?!"

An agitated sigh made its way out of the red head's lips. "She was boring me with her pathetic jabbering." Sasori's smile grew, "And so are you."

Dark eyes darted up just in time to see Hiruko's tail whip at his head.

The puppeteer, satisfied with his work, turned around- his cloak ruffling over the dying body of Misao Michio. She was gasping for air while clutching the wound on her stomach, her eyes locked with her husband's body. Sasori thought momentarily of putting the women out of misery, but then decided that that was no fun.

"You know, you two are awfully loyal to each other, paying the ultimate sacrifice just so that the other would live on. It's touching- really."

Sasori kneeled down next to Misao- her breaths becoming short and dull.

"You see that boy over there?"

Misao's dying blue eyes darted toward Deidara, and then nodded languidly.

"I would do anything for him. I would die for him. You posed a threat- you could have been the death of him, therefore being the death of me. **That's** why I had to kill you both. That boy- as much of a brat as he is- is my life now. He's my every thing. I-"

The red head stopped to look over at the blond- still basking in his art.

"I love him."

Misao looked confused for a moment, but then smiled. She nodded once before drifting off into the eternal darkness that is death.

Sasori took two wooden fingers and closed Misao's eyelids before standing up- giving one last glance to the lifeless corpses of Yoru and Misao- and walked over to Deidara.

The puppeteer's boots made the blood pools scatter- the viscid strings of organs and skin swimming about.

"Danna, are you okay, un?"

The red head nodded.

The blond smiled, "Do you want me to blow this place to pieces?"

Another nod.

A small grin made its way onto the younger boy's lips as he took a large clay _thing_ out of his pouch. It looked like some sort of creature that was hugging itself.

"We might want to get a head start on this one, un."

Deidara then laid the clay bomb down amongst the tiny mountain of bodies and followed Sasori out of the shack. He was about to walk off along the gravel path, when he heard a car door open. The blond raised an eyebrow before remembering what Sir Leader said: _"Kill the man, bring me the jewels."_

The younger boy went to the other side of the van and opened the door. He got inside and shut the door- a tiny bang resounding through out the thin dawn air.

As Sasori pryed the dashboard off and fussed about with the various colored wires it contained, Deidara took a peak in the back. Sacks upon sacks layered on the van's floor- their gleaming, luxurious contents hidden in drab potato bags.

A loud _Vroom _made its way through the still sleeping town of the Hidden Mist. The red head pressed on the gas pedal- the tires causing the gravel to spew around- and drove forward.

When they were about ten miles away, Deidara asked: "Now?"

"Now."

The blond's grin could be seen behind his hand sign, the word: "KATSU!" ringing in the puppeteer's ears.

Deidara looked through the van's back window to see his art. Fire raged through the sky, the sound of the explosion sure to wake the whole town. Scorched pieces of wood flew through the clouds and landed with _thunks_ on the road. Yellows, oranges, and reds swirled in the dawn- obscurring the dim sun.

The explosion continued to get farther and farther away. The blond turned around- smile gone and eyes wide. He could feel a bubbling heat sizzle up in his stomach, the same feeling of want and need as before.

They were flying through the exit gate of the Hidden Mist now, the scenery of homes and shop windows turning into trees and nothing else.

"Danna, un. Stop the car."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it, un!"

Sasori- confusion and concern clear on his face- complied with the younger boy's wishes and pulled over on the side of the road.

"Deidara, what's the matt-"

The red head was cut short, though, as the blond grabbed his cloak and pulled him down to the van's floor. The puppeteer could feel the diamond's sharp edges dig into his back as he leaned against the mountain of potato sacks.

Deidara straddled him and then pressed his lips hard against the other's. Wooden hands pulled viciously on golden locks.

The puppeteer let the blond have his moment of domination before flipping him over and working to remove all the clothes that were in his way.

And as Sasori gave Deidara what he so desperately craved for, someone else was lurking through the shadows- crawling out of burned wood and decaying bodies. Dark eyes darted from body to body- their skin crisp and black, thier bones turned to ash.

There was only one thought going through the man's mind: revenge.

The man looked at the golden band stationed on his finger, the once lustrous surface now dull and grey with ash- just how his wife's body must be.

The red headed Akatsuki member took the thing that he loved most in life. And after hearing his little love confession that he thought was falling on deaf ears, he know knew what the red head lived for.

And with that in mind, the man limped down the road with one sick fantasy playing in his head: chopping the blond boy into tiny pieces and shoving the thick chunks of flesh and muscle down the red head's throat.

* * *

**A/N:** DUN. DUN. DUNNNN.

Hehe. Dei gets turned on by blood and explosions ;D

**review review review!!**


	11. Letting Go

**A/N:** 100 REVIEWS! WOOT! Ha- thanks guys xD! I know- last chapter was such a cliffhanger. But- I'm sorry to say, that Yoru won't come into the picture for a few chapters. Well- enjoy!

* * *

**Innocence**

**Chapter 11 – Letting Go**

_Questions_

* * *

Sasori sat with his back pressed against a tree in the forest surrounding the Akatsuki hideout. The night was cool- the air crisp with the end of an especially harsh winter. The sky was a glittery black- the stars flickering like old light bulbs.

The puppeteer sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. He let his mind wander to thoughts of the mission- then to thoughts of what happened on the way back from the mission (his stomach gave a pleasant lurch at the memory)- then to thoughts of Deidara. His lips curved upwards unconsciously.

He thought of himself- crouching in a pool of scarlet liquid, whispering in a dying women's ear that he was in love with Deidara. A chilly wind blew past, making the red head's lips chap and a shiver run under his thin pajamas.

"_I love him". _

The words were still clear and thick in his head. They swam around the depths of his mind like sharks- the three little words chopping and biting at his brain so they left a permanent scar on the surface.

Before the blond came, the red head didn't think he was even capable of an emotion such as love. It was so vague- pointless, really. So what was it that he was feeling? In the beginning, it was just lust- that was for certain. But has that extreme want turned into something much more?

The puppeteer groaned softly as he scanned the back of his eyelids for an answer to his troubles.

The constant thoughts kept him awake, and the forest was always a sort of sanctuary for the puppeteer.

Back in the hideout, Deidara was sleeping peacefully- his light breathing reverberating off the cave walls. It was hard for Sasori to think clearly with the cause of his troubles caught in his embrace and nuzzling his chest.

To the puppeteer, the blond was like a ripe, sweet piece of fruit. He would devour him- let the boy's juices and flesh run over his tongue and flood his insides. But how long until the piece of fruit goes rotten- until instead of sweetness choking his insides, the putrid taste of decay takes over?

Sasori had never let another person in- because that meant giving that person complete control over him; giving them the power to destroy him. And that was just something he wasn't willing to sacrifice.

But didn't he trust Deidara? Didn't the blond boy give him every reason to think that he would never do anything to hurt him?

But death- that was something Deidara couldn't control. Maybe it was humanity Sasori couldn't trust. Being in the Akatsuki- being a rogue ninja- meant facing death every day of your life. Even thinking of the blond dying sent a blinding sadness bolting down toward the puppeteer like fierce lightning.

And what if Deidara didn't feel the same way? The boy was young- how could he ever feel such love toward the puppeteer? Sure, the blond showed some sort of compassion toward him, but compassion wasn't even close to love.

Real love always ended in some sort of terrible tragedy, anyway.

So should he save both himself and Deidara from that inevitable tragedy? Tell Deidara that he couldn't be his partner anymore and never speak to him again?

_Yes. That's what I'll do. I have to save him from me ….. save myself from him … _Sasori thought as his muddy eyes snapped open in realization.

He put his wooden palms on the frosty ground and lifted himself up to lean against the tree trunk.

_I have to let him go. _

––––––»

Deidara sat in Sasori's bed, holding the black covers around his shoulders and waiting for his Danna's return. The puppeteer should have listened when the blond told him he couldn't sleep without him there. But- the younger boy decided not to follow the red head. The older man had been acting weird ever since they got back home from the mission, and the blond didn't want to push him.

After a few minutes of waiting, he sighed and laid back down- turning his head so that his vision was obscured by the pillow.

A sharp scream rang throughout the Akatsuki hideout- causing bright blue eyes to snap open.

Deidara listened to the heavy, frenzied footsteps until they landed in front of his door. Various yells filled the air, the shouts too muffled for the blond to decipher.

The door to Deidara and Sasori's room flew open and hit the wall with a loud bang, causing the blond to flinch.

Crazed purple eyes landed on the blond boy.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!"

The angry eyes scanned the room before stomping over to Deidara and grabbing his night shirt by the collar.

"WHERE IS THAT DAMN PUPPET, HUH? ANSWER ME!"

Now that Hidan was close and the shadows seemed to scatter from the light in the hallway, the blond could see that he was holding that disgusting puppet- Hiruko- in his hand while the other still held his collar.

Blue eyes studied Hiruko for awhile before meeting heavy purple eyes filled with violence.

"Why do you want to know, un?"

Deidara's answer seemed to anger the silver haired man, for his eyes flared and narrowed.

"Listen _blondie_, I don't have time for this shit! Tell me where he is so I can go and mutilate him in _every way possible!"_

The blond sucked in a breath; his usually joyful, bright blue eyes turning dark with malice.

"If you lay one_ finger_ on my Danna, I swear- I'll shove every ounce of clay I have down your throat and make it so your skin and blood paints this place and feed your organs to Zetsu, un."

Purple eyes dimmed and widened as Hidan released Deidara and took a step back.

A smirk made its way onto the silver haired man's face.

"Your _Danna_, huh? So you really are his bitch."

The white of Hidan's teeth gleamed in the thin shadows as he dropped Hiruko with a clang.

Deidara shot an icy glare toward him.

"Look, I'm going to find and destroy that damn puppet whether you like it or not."

A distinct growl was heard from the blond as he jumped off of the bed. He cringed slightly at the cold and his bare feet on the stone floor.

"What do he do to you anyway, un?!"

Hidan looked crestfallen for a moment, before turning to the side and telling his story melodramatically.

"There I was, praying to my God like the good Jashinist I am- when I dropped my symbol to the floor. I kneeled down to get it- and do you know what I was met with when I peered under my bed?"

The Jashinist had moved a bit closer to Deidara- his breath hot on his cheeks.

"……"

"That _disgusting_ thing."

Hidan shot out a hand and pointed to the metal heap on the floor that was Hiruko.

"Now, one can only assume that- if I didn't catch the puppet under my bed- your dear _Danna _would have attacked me. So, I think it is only fair that_ I_ attack _him_ for _trying_ to attack _me_."

The silver haired man nodded to himself before turning his eyes on the blond and poking his chest with force.

"And don't you get in my way, blondie."

The words were said in a sneer- their viciousness still thick in the air as Hidan turned and walked swiftly toward the door.

Deidara's mind went into frenzy. What if Hidan really did hurt the puppeteer? The blond couldn't handle knowing that he did nothing to stop the Jashinist.

Blue eyes darted toward Hiruko and then to Hidan's back.

And in a split second- the blond not really knowing what had happened- the puppet's tail was impaled in Hidan's back, the pointy, metal end that was usually dripped with poison shooting out through his chest.

Deidara held Hiruko in his shaky hands until the puppet became too heavy and it collapsed to the floor.

The Jashinist gasped, and then joined Hiruko on the cold, stone floor.

Scarlet pooled around Hidan's body. Deidara took small steps backward until his back hit the end of the bed. The blond sat, and smiled his crazed, sadistic smile.

The blond knew he didn't kill the Jashinist, after talking to Sasori about all of the members and discovering he was immortal. But he hoped that he hurt the silver haired man. _A lot_.

"Y-You fucking shit…. I'll fucking kill you …."

Hidan mumbled into the blood pools, his mouth coated red as if he just ate a strawberry lollipop.

The Jashinist tried to get up, but the weight of Hiruko was too much and he just collapsed back to the floor.

Deidara's smile faded when he heard foot steps coming down the corridor.

Cold, crimson eyes glanced at Hidan wrenching on the floor, and then at the blond.

Itachi shook his head slightly, as if saying "I don't even want to know", and stepped into the blood pool.

"Sir Leader wants you in his chambers." The Uchiha said in his monotone voice.

The younger boy's heart beat a bit faster at the statement. Was Leader going to punish him for what he did to Hidan?

"Since Sasori seems to be absent at the moment," Itachi interrupted the blond's thoughts- his crimson eyes scanning the room, "You'll have to go by yourself."

––––––»

Itachi led Deidara to the corridor of Sir Leader's chambers, and took his leave.

The blond made his way down the shadowed hallway- his heart beating abnormally fast and sweat forming on his temples.

When he reached the door, he wondered if he should knock or just go straight in. The matter was resolved, however, when the door opened up on its own.

Deidara took a deep breath before walking into the darkness.

The blond squinted- trying to see some sort of outline of Leader, but to no avail.

"Ah, Deidara. I hope that you have been doing well?"

Sir Leader's voice chimed out of the shadows- making the younger boy jump.

"U-Un…" Deidara stuttered while bowing his head.

"I've seen your first mission went very well. I must say- job well done by both you and Sasori."

"T-Thank you."

Deidara heard foot steps coming towards him. In a matter of seconds, something soft and folded poked his chest.

The blond looked up, and was met with dark green eyes and the glittery sheen of blue hair. The younger boy averted his eyes and took what was being offered to him. The person turned around swiftly, and disappeared into the shadows.

"That is you cloak Deidara- something all Akatsuki members receive after their first successful mission."

The younger boy ran his fingers along the red clouds that he had come very familiar within the past few months.

"There's also something else."

Blue eyes looked up- again meeting green.

The person grabbed his right hand and slid a silver ring on his index finger.

Deidara looked down and saw a blue-green circle with some sort of kanji inscribed onto it.

Sir Leader did not elaborate on the ring, and the silence stretched on. The cave walls spit liquid onto the ground- the drops making tiny _splat_ noises reverberate through the umbrage.

Deidara shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Before I dismiss you," Leader's voice rang with a heavy air of dominance, "I would like to ask why you attacked Hidan."

Blue eyes shot up and through the darkness. His breath hitched and quickened at the question; his mind racing with what to tell him.

"W-Well…. un…."

Sir Leader chuckled- the noise sounding unusual and foreign to the blond.

"You're not in trouble, Deidara. I would just like to know."

Leader's words sent a bolt of relief straight at the younger boy.

"Oh…. Well, he said he was going to hurt Danna, un, and- I couldn't let him do that."

The hidden man seemed to consider this for a moment.

"You care deeply for him, don't you?"

Blue eyes stared thoughtfully at the ground- a longing sheen in his eye for his Danna- before answering.

"Yes, I do, un."

Leader cast a nod and a smile through the shadows before dismissing the blond boy.

When the stone door closed, a gentle, feminine voice bombarded the other man.

"Do you think it is a good idea to keep their relationship going, Pein?"

Dark eyes glanced sideways at the women.

"Deidara and Sasori are getting stronger off of one another. I see no harm in letting them continue being together."

The blue haired women nodded in response.

"Sasori loves the boy, doesn't he?"

The side of Sir Leader's mouth twitched upwards.

"I'd say so."

"Well- that's certainly not the ideal way a missing nin should feel, now is it?"

"Ah, Konan. Love- it's never really ideal, is it? It's painful, and makes your head pound with confusion and denial. Although Sasori might not be thinking clearly at the moment, it's not like he can just push those feelings away. Although- something tells me he might try."

A soft snort protruded from the female's mouth.

"Yes, that's true. Sasori was never the type to give in to emotions- actually, Sasori isn't the type to even _feel _emotions…."

Another chuckle made its way out of Leader's mouth.

"Obviously the boy is special."

"Obviously." Konan repeated in agreement.

"The only thing bothering me," Pein interrupted the silence after a few moments, "is this feeling that something awful is coming our way…."

Green eyes rolled.

"You always have that feeling, Pein."

The pair sat in silence then, both oblivious to just how right Pein was- oblivious to all the troubles the coming days will bring, and the tragedy that will end it all.

––––––»

Deidara walked into his and Sasori's room.

The blond boy could see swipes of blood telling him that Hidan had crawled off somewhere.

A smile made its way onto the younger boy's face when he saw the back of Sasori, working on his puppets at his bench.

As soon as the puppeteer heard Deidara's footsteps, he spun around and gave the blond a stern, angry look.

The boy's breath seemed to hitch, and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"D-Danna, un?" Deidara's voice was quiet- unsure.

"Do you know," the red head began, "how long it's going to take me to fix what you've done to Hiruko?"

The younger boy fiddled with his hands.

"I-I'm sorry, Danna, un-"

"Saying sorry isn't going to fix the damage, now is it?" Sasori interrupted with a sort of harshness the blond never heard before.

"He said he was going to attack you, un! I didn't want you to get hurt!"

The puppeteer stayed silent before turning his back on the blond.

"I think I can fend for myself, thanks."

Deidara made a sound of disbelief before walking over to Sasori's workbench and looking him in the eyes. The muddy pools were as emotionless as stone.

"Why are you being like this, un? I'm sorry about your puppet- I just didn't want that jerk to hurt you, un…." The words were said in a whisper- filled with softness and care. The indifferent, brown rocks seemed to crack and spill out compassion. Deidara only saw the feeling for a second before the red head turned away.

"Go to bed, Deidara." The blond barely heard the words.

"Are you coming with me, un?"

Sasori fought himself on the matter for a few moments. The words "letting go" continued to swim around in his head.

Brown eyes turned on the blond, and the puppeteer nodded.

Blue eyes lit up. The younger boy turned around and laid down on one of the beds- setting his new cloak on the night stand.

The red head waited for a moment before turning off the lights and joining the blond.

He wrapped his wooden arms around Deidara and planted small kisses on his neck.

Sasori was never the type to listen to what his mind told him, anyway.

* * *

**A/N:** ohmigosh! I am truly sorry for the lateness! I've had a ton of things going on- and it's just been very chaotic! :sigh: Also- I have a new story up! Go check it out if you'd like. I'll try to get these chapters out quicker, I promise!


	12. I Will Follow You Into the Dark

**A/N:** Ug. I know- I've been sucky with updates lately, and I'm sorry. I really have no excuse except that I'm terribly lazy. Well, enjoy! Lyrics and chapter title belong to Death Cab for Cutie.

* * *

**Innocence**

**Chapter 12 – I Will Follow You into the Dark**

_Broken Promises_

* * *

The sky was dark with the progressing night. The forest seemed to be frozen- no wind to sway the branches, no animals to howl into the shadows.

Yoru liked it like this. It was soothing- it gave him time to think out a plan.

The Akatsuki hide out- according to his sources- wasn't too far away now. He was so close- he could practically taste the blond boy's blood flowing over his tongue.

A soft smile played on his lips as he imagined the puppeteer's face when he killed his love. Horror- unbearable sadness- anger all mixed into one.

Oh, how sweet it will be to tear open the blond's chest. And then the sick symphony of ribs breaking and organs being ripped out will begin.

Yoru walked a little faster.

He was going to make the blond suffer. All of his grief and sadness would flutter out of his hands like lethal butterflies- and he would begin his torture of the blond boy's body.

The dark eyed man made a pact with the night then. He would give up his life- if it was the only way to kill the blond. He would sacrifice his very being just to have his revenge.

And revenge was exactly what he was going to get.

––––––»

Hot steam rose up like haunting spirits to obscure the embracing forms of Sasori and Deidara.

The heavy scent of apples and citrus wafted up their nostrils- causing a strange sense of euphoria to take over the two males.

The puppeteer ran his hands over the blond's soap-covered back while his lips worked feverishly on his neck. The red head sucked the slick, porcelain skin dry- and then nibbled on it lightly.

The younger boy's moans reverberated into the other's ear and fluttered out above the shower curtain.

Scathing hot water pelted down onto the two- the droplets leaving pale red marks in their wake.

"Mhm….Danna...that feels really good, un…"

The puppeteer smiled into the other's neck as he continued to tease the blond's flesh.

––––––»

Yoru's concentration was broken as a stick snapped loudly beneath his feet.

The gaping gash on the side of his head throbbed and ached.

The dark eyed man was never one for believing in luck, but fate was something else.

The puppet's tail only grazed his flesh, and the poison the metal was dipped in had worn off substantially on the other guards.

To Yoru, that was the deities way of saying "I'll let you live, only to kill the bastard's lover."

A pale shade of yellow gleamed in the shadows as the man smiled.

He didn't plan to live after the blond boy's death, that- he already reasoned with himself.

The dark haired man had paid the guards who survived the Akatsuki attack, and he figured they should be already at the hide-out.

His plan was working. It was a simple one, really: he would go to their hide-out with the other guards, kill whoever got in his way, kidnap the blond and the puppeteer, take them to his hide-out, tie them both up and make the red head watch as he tortured and eventually killed his lover.

And it was going perfectly.

––––––»

Sasori wrapped a clean, white towel around Deidara's thin waist. Clear water droplets dripped from his golden hair to trail down his chest.

After the puppeteer had tied a knot in the towel to make sure it didn't fall, he wrapped his arms around his waist so the younger boy was pressed against his chest in a tight embrace.

Deidara kissed the drops of water running down the red head's chest.

The older man sighed and pushed the blond boy back slightly. He took another towel in his hands and ruffled the other's hair.

Deidara giggled cutely and pushed Sasori back playfully.

The red head put on a false hurt look, and then a smirk crawled onto his features.

The blond gasped as the older man wrapped an arm around his waist and threw him over his shoulder.

Sasori threw the blond down onto the bed- receiving a "hmph!" in return.

Deidara threw the wet gold strands out of his face just in time to see the puppeteer jump on him.

Their lips met clumsily. The blond gripped red hair tightly- the other responding by digging his nails into the younger boy's side.

––––––»

The moon shone like a spotlight on the Akatsuki cave- like the sky was on Yoru's side.

Dark eyes darted around the perimeter of the hide-out, and then settled on the big stone door a few feet ahead of him.

He smiled slightly as he walked forward.

––––––»

"Danna, un?" the blond's voice whispered through the shadows as he nuzzled deeper into Sasori's chest.

"Hm?"

"I want you to promise me something."

Brown eyes shifted toward blue.

"I-I want you to promise you'll protect me, un."

The puppeteer was taken back by this, but recovered quickly.

"Protect you from what, exactly?"

"Pain, un."

The red head chuckled softly.

"Pein? Deidara, he would never hurt you unless you-"

"No- Danna, un. I mean _pain_- like physical pain…"

An awkward silence enveloped them before the blond spoke again.

"And emotional…"

The words were almost too quiet to hear, but with the puppeteer's close proximity to the blond, he caught them.

"Emotional?"

"U-Un…."

The younger boy inhaled before he continued.

"I-I don't want you to leave me Danna- please…."

Tears started to form in blue eyes- making them look glassy and fake.

"_Never leave me._"

Sasori blinked once. Where was all this coming from?

"Deidara, I'm not going to leave you."

The blond sat up and sat Indian style on the mattress. Blue eyes narrowed and look straight into brown.

"Promise me, un."

The puppeteer sighed and met the other's gaze.

"I promise I'll never leave you."

"And, un?"

The red head's gaze intensified. There was no hesitation; the words came out in only a whisper.

"I promise I'll protect you, Deidara."

––––––»

Everything was going exactly as Yoru had planned. It made him feel … _invincible_.

And it felt good.

The dark haired man had to stop in the shadows of the massive cave then. It wasn't until that moment that it all dawned on him- what he was about to do; what awaited him on the other side of the stone door.

He took a deep breath and raised an ash-covered hand to the hard, rock surface.

He pushed- and smiled wickedly when he heard a small _click_.

––––––»

The T.V boomed through the stone hallways.

Tobi was jumping up and down- a strange sort of hyper active dance.

He was swirling with immense speed- so much so that the orange of his mask was just a blur.

The speakers screamed some sort of techno music that the mask man obviously took a liking to.

Zetsu stood a few feet away, a sweat drop building on his forehead as he watched the other male with a dumbfounded expression.

––––––»

Sasori's expression became irritated as the music seeping through the bedroom door became louder.

Tobi's attempt to sing with the lyrics (which was more of just screeching) mixed in with the electronic beats to create something that made the puppeteer want to destroy everything around him.

Along with Zetsu's yelling to "**calm the fuck down! **Please, Tobi?", and the fact that he was practically millimeters away from having Deidara sweating and moaning beneath him- it was pretty much an understatement to say that he was _pissed_.

Here he was trying to have a little romance with his lover, and they dare to interrupt them with such juvenile behavior?

The red head growled (which was swallowed by the music), and practically jumped off of the bed and bolted out of the door.

Deidara rolled his eyes and collapsed on the pillows with a sigh.

––––––»

Yoru's boots clacked softly on the floor of the cave.

Not that anyone could hear it.

A dark eyebrow rose as the rough beats reached his ears in electric blasts.

The hallway ended, and a large living room came into sight.

The man had to stop himself from laughing at what he saw.

An orange masked man holding hands with a man with what looked like plants around his head- spinning all around the room in tune with the music blaring from the speakers.

_So this is what S-ranked missing nin do in their spare time?_

The side of Yoru's mouth twitched upwards, but soon turned into a sneer as his eyes landed on the red haired puppeteer.

He looked like he was about to explode.

He was yelling at the two men (trying to be louder than the music without resorting to full-out screaming), pointing his finger at them and then back toward the hallway Yoru was currently standing in.

Seeing the puppeteer jolted the dark eyed man back into his plan.

And- if possible- his eyes became a little darker as he back tracked down the hallway.

––––––»

Deidara closed his eyes- trying to block out all of the noise.

He hummed loudly as if that would somehow make the music and screaming stop.

He squeezed his eyes shut tighter.

––––––»

Yoru cautiously stepped through the hallway.

Most of the doors were closed- he was about to give up and go the other way when he spotted a door that was cracked open in the middle of the hallway.

He stopped at the door, and listened.

The music and yells seemed to evaporate, and the only sounds coming to Yoru's ears were his own breathing, and the blond boy's loud humming.

He took a gulp of air- as if that would make his heart stop beating so fast- and opened the door.

The blond was laying down on the bed- his eyes shut so tight that the creases in his eyelids could be seen from where Yoru stood; his lips in a hard line as he hummed an arcane tune.

The dark haired man took a few steps forward- the music obscuring every noise he made.

Dark eyes widened and his heart seemed to seize beating.

He stood just a foot away from the blond. He could now see how truly beautiful the boy was. His golden hair gleamed brightly even in the dim light of the cave; his lips pink and supple like a ripe strawberry.

And that _skin_.

It was a soft ivory; it seemed to glisten with evaporating sweat. It looked so delicate- like it would tear if Yoru placed his fingers on it.

Without really thinking about it, the dark eyed man reached his blackened fingers out and ran them down the boy's neck- the appendages tangling slightly in blond locks.

The boy gasped slightly- his pretty lips turning into a smile.

His turned his head so the whole of his neck was shown to Yoru- eyes still clasped shut.

The older man ran his fingers down the flesh again, but this time making sure his nails dug in.

The boy moaned quietly.

"Ah, Danna, un…. I thought you promised to never leave me." The blond laughed softly.

Yoru opened his mouth in confusion, but shut it before any words could escape it.

Smile still in place- eyes still closed- the blond boy reached his hand up and latched on to the front of the older man's coat. He pulled down until Yoru's lips were hovering in front of his own.

"Danna…" The boy whispered, "Did I ever tell you... that I loved you, un?"

The younger boy leaned forward- pressing his lips to the others.

––––––»

Confusion filled Yoru's mind as the lips he was admiring only a minute ago, were pressed heatedly to his own.

_The blond obviously thinks I'm the puppeteer …. this is turning out much better than I expected it to …_

The dark haired man smiled into the kiss as his hands found their way to the other's back.

––––––»

Deidara's heart slowed so that it seemed to beat in tune with the music still seeping through the door.

He had been wanting to say those words to the puppeteer for awhile now, but never found the courage to actually form them.

His hands roamed over the older man's back as he felt cold, rough hands on his shoulders.

––––––»

"TURN THIS FUCKING MUSIC OFF **NOW**!" Sasori screamed as he held his ears with his hands.

Tobi turned toward the puppeteer (who was wearing a nasty expression of hate), and made a small "eek!" noise as he practically ran to the T.V and turned it off.

The hide-out went completely silent then, except for the various sighs of "finally" coming from the other members.

––––––»

When the music stopped, so did Yoru's heart.

His hands inched closer to the blond's neck as his mind raced with excitement.

He counted down in his head: _1 … 2 … __**3!**_

His hands clasped around the younger boy's neck tightly. Yoru pulled away from the blond's lips only to see wide, blue eyes staring up at him.

He was terrified; completely helpless.

His eyes were just as beautiful as everything else, Yoru thought.

They were a striking blue- almost having a soft sapphire quality to them. The dark eyed man mused that he wouldn't mind having one of those eyes for himself.

His pale, yellow teeth were shown to the blond as he smirked.

"Why hello." Yoru said in a whisper, "Remember me? You must- for such a … _warm _welcome."

The blond flinched slightly- his eyes widening into a look of fear.

There was only one thought going through his head: _Danna, where are you? _

––––––»

Sasori stalked back to his room- the pulsing in his head calming down now that it was quiet.

Brown eyes lifted from the floor to squint ahead of him. The door to the hide-out was ajar; the moonlight spilling into the cave.

He passed his room and peered in- only to be met with emptiness.

A sense of worry overtook him as he jogged to the stone door.

What the puppeteer saw as he looked out into the night would be something that would haunt him for years to come.

Deidara- his sweet, blond lover- knocked unconscious and slung carelessly over a shadowed man's shoulder- a thin strip of blood running down the side of his neck.

The puppeteer inhaled sharply.

Compulsion took over as he sprinted into the shadows- the cool, night air licking his face and whipping through his scarlet hair.

His breathing became ragged; his legs moving as fast as they could.

His vision seemed to darken so that he could only see Deidara.

––––––»

Deidara's eyes fluttered open. His head was pounding, and he could feel a rivulet of blood trailing down his neck.

His vision was blurry, but he could still see a shock of red hair running towards him.

"Danna…." His voice croaked.

Yoru looked down, and then followed blue eyes to see the puppeteer.

He smirked, and ran faster.

"DANNA!" The blond screamed- his voice a little hoarse.

The red head looked up to meet the terrified eyes of his lover.

"Deidara…." The puppeteer whispered to himself.

It all happened very quickly then: a blur ramming into his side; something cold and hard hitting his head with wicked force.

Sasori fell to his knees; his whole body collapsing as his head hit the ground.

The last thing he saw before he slipped into unconsciousness was Deidara, being carried away from him.

And then there was only darkness.

* * *

Love of mine some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark

No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark  
If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

* * *

**A/N:** :sob: Poor Dei. Also- the reason it was so easy for Yoru to get into the hide-out will be explained in the next chapter. Until then, loves.


	13. Illusions

**A/N:** -sigh- I know. I suck. But- school just started and it's been a little hectic. I had the day off today, so I thought I'd update for you guys (even if it is a bit short).

* * *

**Innocence**

**Chapter 13 – Illusions**

_Out of Sight_

* * *

The first thing Sasori noticed when the darkness faded, was the silence- a peaceful, impenetrable silence that seemed to ring in your ears with its unobtrusiveness.

He opened his eyes slowly.

The red head's vision was suddenly filled with brilliant green. The sight was obscured slightly by a fog of haze- making the sea of glitter shine dully.

He snapped his eyelids shut in hopes that when he opened them again, the scene before him would be put into focus. The back of his eyelids were a pale purple, the spidery blue veins protruding out slightly.

When the puppeteer opened his eyes again, he had to suck in a breath.

The green that surrounded him seemed to be grass, the summer sun making the dew on them sparkle.

Sasori took his fingers and plucked a blade out of the soil. He squeezed it in between his fingernails and watched a brilliant drop of dew slide down his wrist. The drop seemed to magnify the veins on his arm as it passed them- making them thick and purple.

The red head blinked and took his fingernail to the vein on his wrist. He dug into the flesh slightly- trying to outline the purple lines in crimson. The nail scraped along the vein; tiny lines of blood bubbling out in its wake. The puppeteer marveled at how painless and wonderful it felt.

The scarlet would not flow over. It would not drip out of his skin and dry in random patterns. It would stay like this forever- it would be more eternal than anything else the red head had ever done.

Sasori's pale pink lips stretched upwards slightly.

He retracted his finger and laid it on his knee. Brown eyes wondered lazily about- stopping only to gaze at a blue bird in the distance. Its bright yellow legs were perched on a tree branch; its big, black orbs staring directly at Sasori. Its beak opened slightly- a string of music flowing wondrously out of it. It didn't sound like a chirp to the puppeteer. More like a hum.

The soft humming was getting closer- Sasori could tell, his eardrums strained and twisted to hear the music louder.

Brown eyes slipped shut as a soft breeze blew on his face- ruffling his red locks softly.

The wind seemed to erase any trace of thought the puppeteer may have had. His mind seemed to be empty; completely erased. His head felt lighter.

A small hint of pressure was put on his knee where his hand was still resting. The red head opened his eyes, and smiled slightly at the boy in front of him.

Of course he would be there. This magnificent wonder land couldn't be complete without him.

His golden locks shone underneath the sun's rays- they seemed to be the perfect contrast to the green grass surrounding them. His blue eyes turned into brilliant rocks of light sapphire as they moved to gaze into the sky. The fluffy, candy floss- like clouds were reflected in the boy's eyes- moving lazily across them. His lips parted to reveal a dazzling smile.

"Deidara." The red head spoke quietly- a sense of recognition over taking his features.

The jeweled eyes turned on him; the soft smile still in place.

"Hello, Sasori."

A sense of happiness blew over the puppeteer with the breeze as the smaller, more livid hand squeezed his own.

"How are you?" The blond spoke as his eyes glanced toward the blue bird now a few feet ahead of them.

The red head just nodded. He was far too content to search his mind for any words.

The younger boy nodded back.

The puppeteer let his eyelids slip shut- his neck craning backwards slightly. He could feel Deidara's thin fingers slide under his wrist and flip it over. It was odd, though, the blond's touch. It was as if a shadow of fog were touching him- like a ghost.

Brown eyes cracked open. The younger boy was tracing the red lines patterned on his flesh.

"It's beautiful."

Sasori didn't think the blond was talking to anyone in particular, but answered despite himself.

"I know."

Blue eyes shifted upward.

"Of course." His lips tugged upwards slightly. The blond laid Sasori's hand down softly, and scooted closer to him- the blades of grass leaving wet trails along his pants.

Sasori let his head roll back once again as he breathed out: "I want you to promise me something."

The blond smiled- as if he were waiting for the puppeteer to ask him.

"Anything." The younger boy's gleaming blue eyes gazed up at him.

"Promise you'll stay here with me forever."

The blond sighed and ripped his eyes away from the red head's face.

"I can't."

Sasori's eyelids clenched tightly at the blond's words.

"Why?", he breathed.

"That answer should be obvious."

The puppeteer opened his eyes.

"It's not."

The younger boy sighed- a hint of a smile coming through the clouds of doubt like slants of sun.

"You have to go and protect me, remember? You promised."

Sasori searched his blank mind for anything he could. There was nothing.

"I don't remember.", he said with a frown.

The younger boy's laugh fluttered out of his mouth like music- much more beautiful then that of the bird's hums.

"You will, Sasori. You just have to go to sleep."

"I don't want to go to sleep. I don't want to leave you."

Deidara smiled softly.

"Don't worry. I'll be there when you wake up- that's one thing I can promise."

Sasori didn't care that they were only words. They held a certain force that made him believe that the boy was telling the truth.

"I love you, Deidara." The red head wondered briefly why the words were so much easer to say now.

"I know, Sasori. Now go to sleep."

The puppeteer nodded, and laid his head onto the wet grass. He felt Deidara's fingers brush the red locks out of his eyes before he tumbled into darkness once again.

––––––»

Deidara struggled violently against the metal bars binding him.

His mouth was covered with something thick- it tasted like salt.

His eyes, unveiled, stared painfully in front of him. His puppeteer, unconscious and bound, sitting in a chair a few feet ahead of him.

The boy whimpered helplessly against the cloth.

His breathing seemed to stop when he heard a light groan from Sasori.

"Deidara …" His voice was hoarse and sent a sharp pang of guilt through the blond.

The younger boy stopped moving- his eyes growing wide as the puppeteer rose his head up.

––––––»

Sasori could feel his wrists and ankles being crushed by the binds.

The thick layer of crust in between his eyelids acted as a lock- a savoir, more like- saving him from seeing his worst nightmare play out right in front him; saving him from having the images forever flicker in his mind.

He groaned and said his love's name once.

––––––»

Even in the darkness, Deidara's tears gleamed brightly as they slide down his flushed cheeks.

He let his head rest against the back of the chair and shut his eyes.

A sense of pain and fright ran throughout the blond's insides as he heard heavy footsteps coming toward him.

He opened his eyes slowly.

The dark haired man was staring at Sasori- his pale yellow smile coming through as the puppeteer struggled against his binds.

"Ah. He's awake."

The man stepped away from the red head and toward Deidara- letting his fingers drift and slide through his golden locks.

"Now we can start the show."

* * *

**A/N:** Poor, poor Sasori and Deidara. Anyway, just to let you all know- the next chapter is the last one. –sad- but there is going to be an epilogue! After that, this story is finished. Hopefully I can get started on my other projects- so don't worry! This isn't the last you'll see of me! I'll try to update as quickly as I can.


End file.
